La Historia de la Cenicienta
by Sam245
Summary: TERMINADA Gracias a un nuevo sistema de comunicación en Howgarts, Lily y James se enamoran. Pero existen 2 problemas: se enamoraron de una persona que no conocen y la otra es que ella es la chica de la cafetería y el es un merodeador. BASADA EN LA PELICUL
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos :)

Estoy de vuelta con otra historia James y Lily, espero que les guste tanto como les gusto mi otra historia 13 GOING 30. Al igual que la otra historia esta basada en la película A Cinderrela History (La historia de la Cenicienta), espero que disfruten mucho esta historia y como la vez pasada les pido que me dejen sus comentarios. ¡Disfrútenla!

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Espero que les guste mucho la historia:

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

- **_Había una vez en un reino lejano, una hermosa niña y su padre viudo-_** esta voz se escuchaba muy lejana**_- Bueno, no fue hace tanto tiempo y en realidad no era un reino muy lejano, era el Valle de San Fernando. Y parecía tan lejos, por que apenas se puede ver a través de la contaminación_**- De repente aparece una pequeña niña de unos 9 años de pelo rojo como el fuego y unos ojos verdes, junto con un señor de unos 35 años alto, pelo castaño-**_ Soy_** **_yo, creciendo en mi reino_**

- **_Yo era la mejor amiga de mi padre, y el era el mío. Aunque me crió un hombre y me perdí todas las modas, desfiles de modas y cosas para niñas, nunca me sentí como si me estuviera perdiendo algo. Era la chica más afortunada de todo el mundo._**

_**- Mi papa es dueño de la cafetería más genial del Valle. Me encantaba andar por ese lugar, era ese tipo de lugar en que cual la palabra dieta tenía 4 letras y no se encontraba incluida, ya que la grasa era gratis. Y todos lo que trabajaban se sentían como en familia.**_

**_- Pero mi desgracia llego el día que cumplí 10 años_**- en una cafetería había una pequeña fiesta cumpleaños, en la cual había muchos niños y adultos

-Pide un deseo, princesa- dijo Rhonda una de las meseras de la cafetería

"**_¿Qué deseare?- _**pensaba la pequeña niña- **_tenía amigos increíbles y el papa más genial que puede existir_** – así que la niñita soplo, pero en ese momento su papa trato de sacar una foto, pero una señora se atravesó, y cayó sobre el señor- **_Pero creo que papa pensó que le hacia falta algo más_**

**-FIONA**

(Aparece una escena donde el papa se esta casando)

-**_Junto con mi nueva madrastra, vinieron sus hijas gemelas Brianna y Gabriella. Mis hermanastras, pero mientras mi papá fuera feliz, yo también lo era. Íbamos a ser una gran y feliz familia, por lo menos eso creía yo. Pero desafortunadamente, este no sería ningún cuento de hadas_**

-Le tomo la mano y la besó- le contaba un cuento a su hija, la cual trataba de dormir- Luego la subió a su caballo y la hermosa princesa y el apuesto príncipe fueron hasta su castillo. Donde vivieron muy felices para siempre

- ¿Y eso te pasará a ti papá?- preguntó Lily

-Bueno, no pero los sueños se hacen realidad – contestó su papá

-¿Tú tienes sueños?

-Si, mi sueño es que crezcas, vallas a la universidad y algún día tu construyas tu propio castillo

- ¿Por qué las princesas van a la universidad?

-Van...... van a......... van a donde están los príncipes. Van a Princeton, pero Lils, los cuentos no sólo son sobre apuestos príncipes, se trata de hacer realidad los sueños. Y se trata de defender en lo que uno cree. Como siempre te digo, no dejes que el miedo de poncharte...

-Te impida jugar- completo Lily

-Eso es- contestó su papa- Solo recuerda que si este libro- dijo señalando el libro que tenía en sus piernas- lo lees con calma, este libro contiene cosas que necesitaras mas adelante en tu vida

De pronto Lily, empezó a sentir que se movía su cama, y escucho que su papa decía

-¡Un terremoto!

"**_Mi reino comenzó a desmoronarse el día del terremoto de Northdge_**", en ese momento su papa y ella se encontraban abajo del marco de una puesta, cuando escucharon

- ¡Auxilio!

Lily al ver que su papa se estaba moviendo dijo

- No vayas

-Volveré enseguida

"**_Ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo. Y desde entonces, el único cuento de hadas en mi vida fueron lo que leía en los libros. Como mi padre no dejó un testamento mi madrastra se llevó todo la casa, la cafetería y para su desgracia_**

**_Yo_**.

¿Que les pareció?, espero que le haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo ya es sobre la película. En verdad espero que les este gustando, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo )


	2. Un día normal

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_1.- Un Día común._

- Lils, Yuju, Lil, ¡LILIANA! Es hora de desayuno ¡Tráeme mi desayuno!

-SI, SI- decía Lily muy adormilada. Esta era la forma en que su madrastra la despertaba todos los días, en especial en esta época que le dio por tener una dieta de salmón ;(. Lily era una chava de 16 años, con el pelo de color rojo, unos ojos verdes maravillosos y únicos, y un cuerpo espectacular.

* * *

Fiona se encontraba leyendo su nuevo libro "La dieta del Salmón", mientras que sus queridísimas hijas practicaban natación artística

- Señora de la Libertad- decía el maestro particular a Gabriella y Brianna, mientras se paraba en un pie y ponía las manos como la estatua de la libertad- Alrededor del puerto- dijo mientras daba vueltas- El huracán- dijo mientras daba vueltas mucho más rápido

-Puedes creer lo increíblemente dotadas que son mis hijas- le dijo Fiona al maestro

- Claro increíblemente- contesto el maestro sarcásticamente

-¡Liliana!- grito desesperada Fiona

-Ya voy- contesto Lily, de mala gana, al momento que llegó con Fiona, le dio un plato con salmón crudo.

-¿Este es el salmón noruego que yo pedí?- dijo Fiona payasamente- lo necesito de verdad

-Solo el mejor- dijo Lily cansada de que todos los días le preguntara lo mismo

Al momento en que Fiona pruebo el salmón dijo – Me doy cuenta, la calidad es muy diferente, sabes me cuesta una fortuna traer eso desde Noruega

-Vamos empujen- decía el maestro particular, mientras imitaba a un perro- listas y... -pero el maestro no pudo terminar ya que Brianna le salió un gas

-¡Que asco!, mama- decía Gabriella

-Me duele la barriga

- Que te duela ahogándote- dijo Gabriella mientras la trataba de ahogar

- Basta- decía el maestro- tu deja de darle decía el maestro, pero sus intentos no servían ya que ninguna de las 2 le hacían caso

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- dijo Fiona a Lily- ve a trabajar

-Fiona- dijo Lily- no puedo ir a trabajar esta mañana, tengo una prueba muy dura para la cual tengo que estudiar

-Escúchame Lily, las personas van a la escuela para volverse más inteligentes, para conseguir un trabajo- decía Fiona- pero como tu ya tienes un trabajo. Te saltas ese paso, vamos ¡Vete a trabajar!

Lily al escuchar lo que decía Fiona, la quería ahorcar "_Calma Lily, calma. Recuerda que vas a necesitar el dinero de Fiona_" pensaba Lily mientras trataba de calmarse. Mientras se dirigía a su coche vio los aspersones (N/A: los aparatos que sirven a regar el pasto) prendidos, decidió apagarlos, cuando de repente escucho

-No querida- grito Fiona- déjalos encendidos, la hierba esta un poco café

-Fiona- grito Lily tratando de cubrirse del agua- se supone que se debe ahorrar el agua

-La sequía es para personas pobres, la gente que utiliza un poco más de agua tiene un poco más de clase

"_Pero su tu Fiona no tienes nada de clase_" pensaba Lily mientras se dirigía a la cafetería

* * *

****

-¿Jack como te va?- pregunto Rhonda, la gerente de la cafetería

-Muy bien- respondió un señor gordito

-Ya se lo que quieres- dijo Rhonda mientras apuntaba- un revoltillo de queso, con extra huevo, natilla de zarzamora y una coca cola

-Que sea un coca de dieta- dijo el señor- me estoy cuidando el peso

-Pues no se va a ir a ninguna parte- contesto Rhonda

-¿Lily que haces aquí todavía?- pregunto Rhonda, mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Casi termino- dijo Lily, mientras terminaba de recoger los platos de la mesa

-Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela

-Ya llegare, déjame terminar de recoger

-No me importa Fiona, me importa tu educación- dijo Rhonda, mientras le quitaba la bandeja de platos a Lily- te tiene trabajando desde el amanecer como si fueras un gallo, tu padre te quisiera en la escuela no aqu

-Pero...-empezó a decir Lily

-Ni un pero más- dijo Rhonda, decidida- deja a Fiona y su culo gordo a mi

-Gracias Rhonda

-Ve- dijo Rhonda

Como todos los días Lily, tenía que pasar a recoger a Carter, su mejor amigo y uno de los únicos que tenía, al momento de llegar a la casa encontró al papa de su amigo

-Se ve bien Sr. Farell- dijo Lily mientras esperaba a Carter

-Un mercedes es el mejor amigo de un hombre- dijo el señor felizmente

-Recordare eso

-Papá- dijo Carter mientras salía de su casa- te das cuenta en lo que tengo que ir a la escuela, no te ofendas Lils, ¿Pero realmente no sientes pena?

-No- dijo decisivamente su padre- me siento apenado por los 3 coches que te compramos y que echaste a perder

-Ok- dijo Carter ofendido- lo entiendo

Así que los 2 se dirigieron a la escuela u otro día común y corriente.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que estén súper bien, y les quiero pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, ya que en México tuvimos puente así que aproveche en salir un rato a la playa, pero el mismo día que regreso les estoy subiendo el capitulo, para compensar la espera. Les agradezco muchísimo por TODOS los reviews, que me mandaron al verlos me sentí muy emocionada, ya que nunca había recibido tantos comentarios juntos. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"El Admirador Secreto"

-Bueno Shelby Cummunings y sus chicas- decía Carter con un tono soñador- ella me quiere

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya tanto ego en una relación?

-Oye, chica de la cafetería, me das un burrito, para llevar- decía burlonamente Sirius

-Si claro, el admirador secreto, reportándose

-Oye Nomo crees que alguna vez nos hayamos conocido

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_NyTA_**: Hola gracias por tu review. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado , y perdón si te perdiste un poco al principio, lo que pasa es que no sabía como empezar, a lo mejor por eso no supe muy bien como empezar. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_leilawood_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que esta historia te guste tanto como la anterior, sabes, para mi mejor que no hayas visto la película así vas a seguir leyendo la historia. Te agradezco de todo corazón que siempre estés manadme reviews. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Ponzu:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Mary93:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, pero creo que este también se te hizo un poco corto ¿Cierto?, tratare de que el próximo sea mas largo ;) Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Sakura-Yuzuki:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Siento informarte que no fuiste la primera, fuiste la numero 5. Sobre que en summary no aparece nada es porque el primer capitulo es como introducción a partir de ese capitulo y el otro veras lo que dice en e summary. Y sip la película sobre la que me baso es la Hillary Duff. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_marina ):_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que este capitulo también sea te tu agrado. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Itzi:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da muchísimo gusto que te este gustando la historia, prometo que el próximo capitulo lo voy a hacer más largo. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Xx tintalle beth vanye xX:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien, me haces sentir muy buena escritora. Espero que no te haya defraudado con este capitulo. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Comparto contigo lo de el inicio triste, pero toda historia tiene un comienzo algunos son felices, otros cómicos y otros trágicos. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Daniela lupin de black:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Si la esta historia esta basada en la de A Cynderrella History. Sobre mis fics, como que siempre trato de hacerlos de películas, ya que ya se hacía donde va dirigida la historia, mientras si lo invento yo me voy a cambiar mucho de dirección :). Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gusto este capitulo, te prometo que voy a leer tu historia y te dejo un review ¿Sale?, Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber colega.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me estoy basando en la película de A Cinderrella History, con Hillary Duff, esta película no tiene mucho que salió en el cine. Y gracias por tu comentario, voy a tratar de ponerlo en pie en el proximo capitulo. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, sobre si ya escuche la cancion, si de hecho es una de mis favoritas, lo increíble es que se parecen un buen las dos hermanas en el video ¿No lo crees?. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_JeSsY WeAsLeY:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te guste la historia, en si la película es muy bonita y al momento de verla dije "SAM tienes que hacer la adaptación de esa película". Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Luciana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Si pobre, si yo pierdo a mi papa sería la persona más triste del mundo. Pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo que tenga un final feliz ;). Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Ely-Barchu:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno creo que el fic es de oro (para que le caiga bien a todos) pero espero que este si te guste. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Annie Ryddle:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Creo que la vida es injusta en algunos casos, pero pongamos a pensar lo que sucede es por algo, tienes razón de que sufres mucho y lamentablemente eso nadie te lo quita, solo debemos tener la esperanza de que las cosas que vienen sean buenas. Sobre Lily si es bruja, en el próximo capitulo les explico todo. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Rosemary Black:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te este gustando como va la historia. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_ruki Evans:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me siento alagada que tengas mi otro fict en tus favoritos, ya que me siento importante. Sobre la película que me estoy basando es sobre la nueva versión de la cenicienta con Hillary Duff, a la mejor ya la viste. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, muchas gracias por tu observación la tendré muy en cuenta con mis próximos ficts para no volver a comer el mismo error. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Anahi1176:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gusto el capitulo, y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	3. EL Misterioso Admirador

**Nota: Las palabras que están en negritas y cursiva son los mensajes del chavo. La explicación del sistema de comunicación esta abajo.**

_La Historia de la Cenicienta_

_2.-El Misterioso Admirador._

-Hay que reducir agua ya que hay sequía- se escuchaba una voz por toda la escuela- El profesor Hoffman a presentado algunos problemas últimamente. Ah y por cierto, no se olviden de comprar los boletos de la fiesta de halloween, al menos podrás vestirte de otra manera.

-Lily no tiene caso- decía Carter mientras esperaba que un lugar se desocupara- hay lugar allá- pero al momento en que se iba a estacionar Lily, llegó un coche blanco y ocupa el lugar. De este coche salen 3 chavas.

-Bueno Shelby Cummunnings y sus chicas- decía Carter, con aire soñador- Ella me quiere

-Nunca le has hablado- dijo Lily

-Si lo he hecho- dijo Carter- bueno en mi cabeza, te digo en mi mente me quiere mucho, mucho

-Carter puedes buscarte algo mejor que Shelby, hasta en tu mente

-Ve, hay otro sitio- dijo Carter

-Lo tengo

Al momento en que Lily se iba a meter al otro sitio, una camioneta negra llegó y se apodero del lugar que Lily había visto

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- dijo Carter enojado

Entonces de la camioneta salen 4 chavos; el primero era alto, ojos cafés, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos lentes, pelo negro alborotado, y un cuerpo maravilloso. Era James Potter. Por otro lado salio un joven de pelo negro, ojos grises, un cuerpo maravilloso. Era Sirius Black.

-¡James!- grita Shelby, muy emocionada

-La gente como Shelby y James están programados el uno para el otro- dijo Lily un poco enojada- simplemente no lo puedo creer, me puedes explicar ¿Cómo puede ser que haya tanto ego en una relación?

-Bueno es una serie de genomas- empezó a decir Carter, con aire de superioridad e inteligencia

Lily al empezar a escuchar a Carter le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡No seas tonto! Estoy hablando en serio

-Yo también- respondió Carter-No enserio- dijo recuperando su postura normal- digamos que aceite se junta con el aceite

-¿Perdón?-dijo Lily muy extrañada por la contestación de su amigo

-Si- dijo Carter- ve James y Shelby son populares, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Entonces los populares tratan de andar con las populares, para que su relación sea muy conocida- dijo Carter

-Tienes razón- dijo Lily pensativamente- Lo bueno es que ni siquiera saben que existo- dijo mientras los veía

De pronto una de las amigas de Shelby gritó- Mira una mirona-gritó mientras señalaba a Lily

Shelby al verla le quito el altavoces a una de sus amigas y dijo –Esta zona es para gente con onda, solamente- dijo burlonamente

-Oye, chica de la cafetería, me das un burrito, para llevar- decía burlonamente Sirius

-Y pensaste que no sabían que existías- dijo Carter al escuchar lo que Virus había dicho

Todos los días era la misma rutina, que Shelby tenía que recorrer para que en la escuela la siguieran respetando. El primer paso era pavonearse por el pasillo, cosa que le encantaba. Al momento en que pasaban por la zona de los lockers se encontraron con Briannna y Gabriella

-¡Shelby!

-¡Shelby!, Hola- grito Gabriella muy emocionada

-Hola- dijo Shelby ignorándolas y le pregunto a una de sus amigas- Me pueden decir por que las toleramos

-Por que te dan regalos y consiguen todo lo que se nos antoje

-Cierto- dijo Shelby, con cara de resignación- solo recuerden que la próxima vez que las vea, haga de cuenta que no existen.

-Saludos Liliana te ves genial- le dijo a Lily, un muchacho de su estatura, pelo café y según los rumores un poco loco...no mejor dicho muy loco- ¡Como siempre!

-Gracias Stanley- dijo Lily emocionada

-No, no pero si es la verdad eres muy bella- dijo Stanley

-No, no

-Bueno ustedes 2 deberían acabar como novios- dijo Carter celoso.

-No tienes por que estar celoso- dijo Stanley- Lily solo es mi amiga

-Si tu lo dices-susurro Carter

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Lily

-Nada, nada- dijo Carter

-Bueno si me disculpan, debo volver a mi galaxia- dijo Stanley, sacando unos audífonos y una antena diciendo "_No lo escucho capitán, lo puede repetir_"

-Pobre tipo- dijo Carter

-Por lo menos es feliz- dijo Lily- haciendo lo que sea que sea que se supone que esta haciendo

-Sabes- dijo Lily sabiamente- a veces las fantasías son mejor que la realidad

-No siempre- dijo Carter

-Dije "a veces"

-Bueno, pero...-pero Carter no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el celular de Lily sonó

-Hablando de fantasías- dijo Carter

-Te veo luego

-Si claro, el admirador secreto, reportándose, pero recuerda que hoy entramos con Pociones.

-Sí, prometo que iré

Lily al ver que recibió un mensaje decidió ir al lago donde podía estar sola y son molestias, para poder contestar sus mensajes

**_ ¿Dónde has estado? No me has hablado en años ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?_**

-Hablamos esta mañana

_**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¿En que piensas?**_

-No se, en nada ¿Y tu?

_**Que el profesor Rothman sea convertido muchas veces en rana- al leer esto Lily volteo a ver al profesor y estaba escupiendo su comida como las ranas. ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos?**_

De pronto sonó el timbre, así que Lily se levanto del árbol para dirigirse a clases. Lo que Lily no vio fue al joven que estaba la otro lado del árbol, el cual esperaba la respuesta de su mensaje, y de pronto llegó el

- ¡Pronto! ;)

-"_Quiero que sea ya amor"_ pensaba James Potter

Uno de los nuevos sistemas de comunicación en Howgarts era el Internet, un prototipo de comunicación que habían inventado los muggles, este resulto muy útil, por lo cual Dumbledore decidió poner "Una serie de Chat", la cual consistía en 25 computadoras conectadas entre si, para compartir información o amistades, tal era el caso del popular merodeador James Potter, con la chica de la cafetería Lily Evans.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces aun lugar?

**_Claro, yo puedo estar rodeado de un mar de personas y sentirme_** **_completamente solo, pero después de esta tortura, pienso en ti y la vida se alegra_**

-Oye Nomad crees que alguna vez nos hayamos conocido

_**No lo se, por lo que se somos 3,500 alumnos pero de esos puedo eliminar a los chicos ¿Por qué no eres un chico? ¿Verdad?**_

-No soy un chico. ¿Ya le dijiste a tu papa sobre Princeton?

_**Si tan solo pudiera**_

-Mi padre siempre me dijo que persiguiera mis sueños

**_Que suerte, el mío tiene mi vida muy bien planeada_**

-Sabes debo ir a hacer mis deberes, así que dulces sueños

_**Espera**_

-¿Qué?

**_Encuéntrame en el baile de bienvenida te esperaré a las 11 pm, en la mitad de la pista de baile._**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que estén súper y que no los haya hecho esperar mucho. Bueno les voy a explicar un poco la situación:

-En Howgarts se supone que se abre una nueva forma de comunicación El Internet. Al principio se mete como un experimente, pero los maestros al ver que funciona deciden poner una Sala de Chat, para que los alumnos puedan platicar sin saber en que casa están (trampa con mañaï).

-Howgarts en este fic es como una escuela norma, o sea que tienen que ir en la mañana y en la tarde se van, pueden ir a fiestas, bla, bla, bla. Por esta razón los celulares están permitidos "Por la socialización con los muggles"

Espero que les haya quedado un poco más claro y si siguen teniendo muchas dudas o simplemente no entienden me lo hagan saber, para poder explicarles bien ¿va?. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La Decisión"

-Lils- dijo Carter- entiende no todo lo que te pase en la vida tiene que ser malo, siempre al malas rachas, pero en cierto momento hay cosas que te tienen que salir bien.

-James, eso es una tontería como no sabes con quien vas a ir al baile, eso es extraño

-Ahora que ya tienes la edad, necesitas saber que no eres ni bella ni inteligente

-Carter ¿Soy fea?

-¡No voy a ir al baile!

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_ruki evans:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y que haya valido la espera. Sobre la película, de hecho existe una que se llama Por Siempre Cenicienta pero es la de Drew Barrimor (no se si así se escribe), esta es con Hillary Duff. Espero que si notas algo que no te guste o te parezca extraño me lo hagas saber.

**_NyTA:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da muchisimo gusto que te guste como escribo, ya que me da mucha confianza y alegría. Sobre que te vas a aprender la parte de la madrastra me parece excelente, de hecho yo ya lo probe con mi hermana y si funciona. Comola vez pasada espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos.

**_Leila Wood_** : Hola, gracias por escribirme. Mis viaje regrese muy relajada, pero como siempre la escuela me estresa, cosa que es mala. Sabes yo vivo en un lugar cerca de Toluca, un pueblo que se llama Metepec, de seguro lo conociste. Espero que te guste la historia y no decepciones cuando veas la original.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. De hecho la película acaba de ser quitada en México, chance si te esperas 1 o 2 meses ya se en el video club ;), pero por lo pronto tienes la historia para poder tener una idea de lo que se trata la película. Espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos.

**_Rai-potter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia, recuerda que Lily es como la sirvienta, es por eso que la mandan por todo lo que se les atoja. Carter si es de una posición económica alta. Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de los merodeadores. También espero sus comentarios o jitomatazos.

**_Itzi:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sabes no es bueno que te desveles (ya parezco mama jajajaja), no en serio me da gusto que te agrade la historia tanto como lo dices. Espero que sigas mucho la historia, ya que por lectores como tu me dan inspiración.

**_Marina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y lo hice más largo en especial para ti, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**_Annie Ryddle:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sabes no eres a la única que prefiere leer fic que estudiar. Yo cuando estaba en mensuales prefería hacer cualquier cosa excepto estudiar, ponía cualquier pretexto para no estudiar jajajaja. Pero me da gusto que te este agradando la historia.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me demore por que tuve exámenes parciales, depuse tuve puente y casualmente en el puente fue mi cumple, entonces por eso me tarde en subir un capitulo, pero prometo subir más rápido los capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo tmb espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos.

**_Luciana:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya agradado la parte en que sale James, y próximamente va a salir mucho, confio en ti por si notas algo feo o diferente. Espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos.

**_Stefi :_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Gracias por tu comentario prometo cambiar en ese aspecto, o sea, poner más cosas de mi invención para que la historia no se paresa tanto a la película. Espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos.

**_Karipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado es te capitulo tanto como el anterior. Prometo actualizar más rápido para que no tengan que esperar tanto tiempo. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber para poder cambiar en ese aspecto.

**_Lisa Isis Santa de Capricornio:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y en especial este capitulo. También espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber para yo poder cambiarlo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	4. La Decision

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_3.- La Decisión._

-Eso es genial por fin lo conoceremos- dijo Carter emocionado.

-No lo se, es muy bueno para ser verdad- dijo Lily

-Lils- dijo Carter- entiende no todo lo que te pase en la vida tiene que ser malo, siempre al malas rachas, pero en cierto momento hay cosas que te tienen que salir bien.

-Lo se, pero que tal si al momento que me ve no soy lo que es espera- dijo Lily un poco asustada

-Pues sería un bruto- dijo Carter sencillamente- ve, eres una niña buenísima onda, guapa, divertida que más quiere un hombre

-Un cuerpazo- dijo Lily

-Lo tienes

-Claro que no- dijo Lily- estoy gorda

-Lils- dijo Carter- si tú estas gorda entonces yo estoy obeso.

-OK- dijo Lily- ya entendí pero sigo sin querer ir

-Tienes que ir- dijo Carter seguro- si quieres yo te acompaño

-¿De veras?

-Si

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo Lily abrazándolo, pero de pronto el celular sonó

-¡Lily!- sonó la voz de Fiona- se comieron mi salmón, necesito más salmón, también recoge la ropa de la tintorería, ah y por cierto lava el jaguar- después de eso colgó

-¿Quién era?- pregunto curioso Carter

-Fiona

-¿Por qué la soportas?

-Simple- dijo Lily- no Fiona, no dinero para Princeton

-Tienes razón- dijo Carter

-¿Qué van a hacer tu y Shelby en el baile?- pregunto Sirius

-No se si vaya con Shelby- contesto James

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste

-¿Pero por que?

-Simplemente- dijo James- por que quiero ir con otra persona

-¿Con quien iras?

-No lo se

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es un misterio para mí

-James, eso es una tontería como no sabes con quien vas a ir al baile, eso es extraño

-Lo se a mi me gusta lo extraño

-Fiona me querías ver- pregunto Lily cuando llego a su casa

-Terminaste con los mandados

-Si- dijo Lily

-Que bueno, por que necesito que hagas el turno de la noche

-Pero esta noche la tengo libre

- La TENÍAS como tu dices- dijo Fiona enojada

-Fiona- dijo Lily aparentemente calmada- hoy es el baile de Halloween en la escuela

-Sabes Liliana-dijo Fiona muy enojada- necesitas dejar de ser tan egoísta y piensa en los demás, y los demás necesitan que vayas a la cafetería para limpiar los pisos

-Pero necesito ir al baile

-Ve Liliana, creo que todavía no entiendes como es la vida- dijo Fiona- tienes que ganar dinero para la universidad, por eso tienes que trabajar tiempos extras

-Fiona- dijo Lily desesperada- soy alumna de 10, trabajo 7 días a la semana nunca te pido nada, por favor déjame ir

-Ahora que ya tienes la edad, necesitas saber que no eres ni bella ni inteligente-dijo Fiona descaradamente- Estoy muy contenta que hayamos conversado sobre este tema

"_No eres ni bella ni inteligente_" esas eran las palabras que sonaban por la cabeza de Lily.

"_Yo se que no soy bonita_- pensaba Lily- _pero una cosa es lo que pienso yo y otra es lo que piensan los otros_", Lily no se sentía nada bien, así que decidió llamarle a Carter, y lo primero que le pregunto fue:

-Carter ¿Soy fea?

-¿Qué?-contestó Carter extrañado por la pregunta

-Carter ¿Soy fea?- dijo Lily al borde de una nueva crisis de llanto- como mi mejor amigo tienes la obligación de decirme la verdad

-Lily por que dices eso

-Solo contéstame ¿soy fea?

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Carter- ¿Quién te dijo que eras fea? Para irlo a golpear

- Fiona- contesto Lily muy triste

-Fiona, te dijo eso- contesto Carter muy enojado

-Si

-La voy a matar- Dijo Carter muy enojado- Sabes Lily te dijo eso por que esta celosa que tu seas más guapa que ella y sus 2 bobas hijas juntas

-Carter- dijo Lily muy triste- he tomado una decisión

-¿Cuál Lils?

-¡No voy a ir al baile!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- dijo Carter

- Por que no tengo el ánimo para ir a una fiesta de disfraces, además al momento en que me ve le voy a parecer una chica muy feo o gorda.

-Lily- dijo Carter desesperado- tú no eres ni fea, ni estas gorda, tienes que ir a esa fiesta ya que ahí vas a encontrar a tu verdadero amor

-No es mi verdadero mi amor- dijo Lily

-¿Quién te dice que no?

-¿Y quien me dice que si lo es?

-Nadie, eso tu y el lo tienen que averiguar- dijo en un tono muy serio Carter

-Sabes te estas volviendo muy poético- dijo Lily un poco divertida

-Claro, yo soy así

-Carter, gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo Lily

-No gracias tú por ser mi amiga

-No tú eres la mejor persona de este mundo

-Bueno como tu lo dice, entonces como soy la mejor persona del mundo, quiero que vayas al baile, no me hagas obligarte por que sabes que si lo hago

-Esta bien iré contigo al famoso baile de bienvenida

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO, lo que paso es que todo se junto: cuando quería y podía actualizar el &$#&$# fanfiction no dejaba que se actualizara ninguna historia y después de eso tuve que salir una semana por eso me tarde, pero prometo actualizar más rápido. Espero que estén muy bien. Espero que les hay gustado este capitulo. Les quiero agradecer muchísimo por todos los Reviews que me han dejado en verdad que me encanta entrar a mi mail y ver los reviews. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"En busca del disfraz perfecto"

Fiona dice- Buscare a las niñas en el baile volveré a las 12 por ti.

-Fiona si quiero parecer una payasa me voy al circo

-¿Ciber-tipo?-dijo Rhonda- ¿Esta hablando del chico que te manda los mensajes de amor?

-Lils, tu papa no dejo este mundo para que fueras infeliz, es hora que encuentres tu propia felicidad, comenzando por esto

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Kgs:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, sobre la comunicación es exactamente como dices, has de cuenta como si estuvieran con el celular o en algunas escenas como si estuvieras chateando o en msn. Falta un poco para que Lily se entere que es James su admirador, pero no desesperes, ok. Bueno espero tus comentarios o tus jitomatazos.

**_Marina:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No hay por que agradecerme ya que si alguien me pide un favor trato de cumplirlo como pueda. Espero que me puedas seguir mandando tus comentarios.

**_Leilawood_**: Hola gracias por escribirme, claro que conozco Mexicaltzingo a mis papas les encanta ir ahí a comer, espero que un día nos podamos poner en contacto. Mi edad es 17 años recién cumplidos ¿Y tu cuantos años tienes?. Sobre la historia ve se supone que hay como una biblioteca virtual, en esta se supone que hay como un msn, aquí es donde se supone que Lily y James se encuentran y se hacen amigos. Espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos :)

**_NyTA:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, me gusta tu frase de me lo paso bien leyendo... y si me lo paso bien leyendo me divierto... si me divierto me entretengo... si me entretengo no hago los deberes... si no hago los deberes no estudio... si no estudio... no aprendo nada... si no aprendo nada sigo leyendo... si sigo leyendo... volvemos a empezar, es muy buena y sabes creo que yo tmb aplico en esa frase jajajaja. Si, se supone que por estar hablando como amigos por internet, James se enamora de Lily perdidamente. Sabes no es nada bueno no dormir durante 20 horas, ya que después (o por lo menos a mi) te pones de malas o te sientes mal. Pero bueno, espero tus comentarios o bien tus jitomatazos.

**_Karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, sabes me da gusto que te deje con intriga ya que eso significa que te parece divertida la historia, cosa que me da muchísima alegría. Bueno espero tus comentarios o tus jitomatazos.

**_Rukievans: _**Hola gracias por escribirme, bueno la persona que habla con negritas el capitulo pasado es James, ya que el es su admirador secreto. Stanley es genial, al momento en que vi la película me moría de risa con ese tipo. Bueno espero tus comentarios o tus jitomatazos.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Muchas gracias por la felicitación y cumplí 17 años. Por cierto no eres conocida por tus jitomatazos, lo que pasa es que hay veces que te hacen criticas constructivas (o bueno a mi me gusta llamarlas así).Tienes razón los malditos exámenes te quitan mucho tiempo lo cual es frustrante. Bueno espero tus comentarios buenos o malos.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, pronto llegara el baile todo con calma hace falta aproximadamente unos 2 o 3 capítulos. James siempre ha sido un amor (o por lo menos así lo creo), En esta historia Howgarts es súper moderno pero esto hace la historia un poco diferente. Bueno espero tus comentarios.

**_Andy-Wm:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero tus comentarios o tus jitomatazos.

**_Mary93:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, me gusta que digas que el fic es interesante esto me inspira más. Espero tus comentarios o tus jitomatazos.

**_Lena-07:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, gracias por leer la historia, Lily si va ir al baile con su admirador pronto lo veras. De la película salio en octubre o septiembre aquí en México, así que se supone que es relativamente nueva. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando como hasta ahora, espero tus comentarios o tus jitomatazos.

**_Josesita:_** Hola gracias por escribirme los 2 reviews, Lily tuvo una vida se puede decir difícil, pero después las cosas cambiaran ya lo veras. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, espero tus comentarios o jitomatazos.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	5. En busca del disfraz perfecto

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_4.- En busca del disfraz perfecto._

-Estas obstruyendo mi paso, chamaca- dijo Fiona muy enojada cuando se tropezó con Lily.- Te aviso que buscare a las niñas en el baile y volveré a las 12 por ti, ¿entendido?

-Si-dijo Lily

-Quiero que limpies bien la cocina- dijo Fiona en un tono muy malicioso- claro que eso incluye todo lo que es la estufas, pisos, fregaderos, licuadoras, hornos de microondas, etc. Cuando llegue quiero que todo eso este impecable, ¿me entendiste o te explico de otra manera?

-No Fiona- dijo Lily tratando de aparentar estar tranquila- entendí a la perfección.

-Perfecto- dijo Fiona, pero al momento en que vio a Rhonda dice- Miren, es Betty Croaker del pueblo, que tu vida es tan aburrida que no tienes nada que hacer más que limpiar baños.

-Sabes que lo haría Fiona, pero tengo demasiado trabajo intentado dirigir este lugar, pero claro si quieres tu puedes hacer mi trabajo y yo limpiar baños- dijo Rhonda burlonamente

-No- dijo Fiona ofendida- ni se te ocurra acabo de hacerme un manicure de 150 dólares. Y Rhonda ¿Por qué no tienes puesto el uniforme?

-Fiona si quiero parecer una payasa me voy al circo

-Si esto fuera un circo-dijo Fiona enojada- ten por seguro que tu serias la encargada de limpiar los culos de los elefantes y de recoger sus excrementos, ¿Es que todavía no sabes que soy capaz de hacer?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Rhonda enojada- botarme, anda hazlo y veremos cuando clientes te quedan después de que lo hagas

-Sabes con una persona muy justa- Dijo Fiona- por eso no te voy a botar

-Si tu eres justa yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra-dijo Rhonda mientras Fiona se iba

* * *

-No se como la soportas- le decía Rhonda a Lily mientras limpiaban platos- esta tipa desesperaría hasta a la persona mas calmada del mundo

-¿Por qué crees que estoy tratando de graduarme antes?, quiero irme muy lejos de aquí

-Sabes- dijo Rhonda divertida- tu pudieras coger una beca a la Universidad de Júpiter y todavía no sería lo suficientemente lejos

-Tienes razón, pero sabes todavía no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que mi padre se haya casado con esa tipa?- dijo Lily, lo ultimo con cierto desprecio

-Sabes- dijo Rhonda- yo creo que lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, y actuó justo en el momento adecuado, pero no me preguntes como le hizo para engatusarlo

-Por mas que intento explicarme eso nunca e podido llegar a la conclusión de que un hombre tan alegre, tan deportista, tan trabajador, se haya casado con una mujer amargada, floja, sin terminar estudios-dijo Lily muy triste- No se como mi papa pudo cambiar a mi mama por Fiona

-Lily- dijo Rhonda muy seriamente- una cosa que quiero que te quede muy claro es que tu madre era una persona muy buena, una mujer que difícilmente se podrá reemplazar, no de hecho nunca la podrán reemplazar, si tu papa escogió a Rhonda, es por que el vio que tu necesitabas a una madre, a una familia normal.

-Pues que familia normal tengo ¿No lo crees?- dijo Lily sarcásticamente

- No digas eso- dijo Rhonda- la única cosa que estuvo mal es que tu papa no supo escoger a una madre sustituta para ti

-Sabes- dijo Lily pensativamente- a veces quisiera que me hubiera muerto junto con mi madre ya que así no sufriría de la forma de la que lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

-No digas eso- dijo Rhonda sosteniéndole la cara- sin ti la vida de muchos no sería la mismo

-¿Muchos?

-Si- dijo Rhonda- Carter, es el vivo ejemplo, tu eres la persona que haces que su vida sea un poco más agradable. Otro ejemplo soy yo, sin ti seria una vieja fea y amargada

-No eres fea Rhonda

-Lily, el punto aquí no es discutir si soy fea o no, es que tu no pienses otra vez esas tonterías ¿Me lo prometes?

-Esta bien- dijo Lily un poco más animada

-Lils, me ayudas estoy desesperada- dijo un mesera- me tomas la orden de aquella mesa

-Ok- pero al momento de voltear a ver la mesa sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía sobre la cabeza, la mesa que tenia que atender estaba ocupada por Shelby Cummunnings y sus chicas y James Potter y compañía

-Pero….. yo no puedo por que- Lily por más que trataba de inventar una excusa no se le ocurría ninguna

-Vamos Lily- dijo Rhonda tratando de apoyarla- no busques excusas tontas

-Rhonda, pero yo no puedo- dijo Lily desesperada

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no- dijo Lily decidida- simplemente me rehusó

-Ni te vas a rehusar ni nada ve- dijo Rhonda- es una orden no una sugerencia

-Me las vas a pagar Rhonda- dijo Lily

-Algún día me lo vas a agradecer- dijo Rhonda sabiamente

* * *

-¿Por qué me da la espina que no tendrán la comida que acostumbro comer?- dijo Shelby presumidamente

-Yo ya comí- dijo una de las amigas de Shelby, que se llamaba Madison

- Sabes Madison-dijo burlonamente Sirius- eso no se clasifica como comida, te lo digo por si no sabías

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- este último comentario soltó unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de los merodeadores

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, la chica de la cafetería- dijo burlonamente Sirius

-¿Qué les puedo traer?- dijo Lily tratando de omitir el comentario de Shelby

-¿Qué puedo comer que no tenga azúcar, ni carbohidratos, ni grasa?

-Déjame pensar- dijo burlonamente Lily- ya se, agua

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- por este comentario los merodeadores soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas

-¿Eso se supone que es un chiste?- dijo Madison enojada

-No importa- dice Shelby altaneramente- quiero un vass

-¿Perdón?-pregunta Lily

-Es agua de noruega- dice la tercera amiga de Shelby

-Lo siento- dice Lily burlonamente- solo tenemos agua del valle

-Entonces tráeme un café

-Que sean dos- dice Sirius burlonamente- y sabes me sigues debiendo el burrito del desayuno

Lily trata de hacer como si no escucha nada y se va

- Saben esa tipa no recibirá ni un centavo de propina- dice Shelby enojada

-¿Por qué si solo trata de hacer su trabajo?- dice Remus confuso

-¿Por qué? No viste como me trato Remus- dijo Shelby ofendida- ve que en lugar de estar de mi parte estas apoyándola

-No es que este de su parte- dice Remus- si no que te digo que pienso que lo que dices esta mal

-Basta los dos- dice James un poco harto de la situación- Shelby tenemos que hablar, en privado

-¿Por qué no aquí? Digo las chicas y los chicos se enteraran de lo que me digas después, así que por que no evitamos ese paso tan ridículo

-Bueno- dice James- Si tú lo quieres así

-Quiero terminar contigo

-¿QUE? ¿Estas enamorado de otra?- grito Shelby muy enojada- ¿cierto?, contéstame

-Eso creo

-¿Quién es James?- pregunta Sirius curiosamente- soy tu mejor amigo y no sabía

-Sirius- dice Remus- calma, James tenía sus razones por no decirnos, pero ahora si James explícanos ¿quien demonios es?

-No lo se- dice James ilusionado- solo se que…

-No digas la palabra amigos- dijo Shelby muy enojada- Afortunadamente para ti me haré la que no escuche nada, de todo esta tontería tuya, solo relajémonos y nos prepararemos para el baile y te veré allí- dijo mientras salían las tres chicas

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- dijo Sirius fingiendo estar enojado

-Por que no sabía como lo tomarían, aparte no tengo ni idea de cómo es la persona que me enamore

-¿Cómo?-pregunto incrédulo Remus- Estas diciendo que no la conoces.

-La conocí por la sala Chat, pero nunca la he visto- dijo James ilusionado- pero en serio que creo que esta es la persona que estaba buscando para sentar cabeza

-¿Sentar cabeza?- dijo Sirius- no me hagas reír

-Por que no

-Por que estas muy chico- dijo Remus- aparte eres conocido como todo un donjuán en esta escuela, así que dudo que sientes cabeza.

-No lo se- dijo James pensativamente- es que esta persona es tan diferente a todas las chavas que he conocido, aparte me atrae algo de ella que no se que es pero me encanta

-Explícame algo- dijo Sirius- como es que te atrae algo de una persona que ni siquiera conoces

-No lo se, eso es una de las tantas cosas que me confunde sobre esta chava.

-No los quiero interrumpir en tan poético momento- dijo Remus- pero tenemos que irnos

-Cierto Vamonos- dijo Sirius, mientras los tres se iban del local.

* * *

-Sabes esos chicos me recuerdan el por que me fajaba en la escuela- le dijo Rhonda a Lily, mientras limpiaban la barra.

-Serán muy guapos pero son bien payasos

-En mi muy humilde punto de opinión- dijo Rhonda- prefiero a un hombre guapo aunque payaso a uno feo y buena onda

-Esta loca sabes- dice riendo Lily

-Lo se- dice Rhonda mientras Carter entra al local

-No tengan miedo, el Zorro ha llegado- dice Carter muy heroicamente- y tiene las llaves del mercedes de su papa- dijo dando saltos de alegría- ¿No iras vestida así? ¿Cierto?

-Carter, no iré- dijo Lily decidida

-Lily ya me habías prometido que irías conmigo, y ahora que le vas a decir las ciber-tipo lo siento por dejarte plantado ¿o que?

-¿Ciber-tipo?-dijo Rhonda- ¿Esta hablando del chico que te manda los mensajes de amor?

-Rhonda, no son notas de amor los e-mails que nos mandamos como AMIGOS.

-Lily- dice Rhonda sabiamente- algo que debes de aprender es que si un hombre tomo su tiempo, aunque solo sea un minuto, para escribir sus sentimientos es una nota de amor. No lo puedo creer tienes un admirador secreto- dijo esto ultimo con mucha alegría

-Y lo peor- dijo Carter- la quiere conocer esta noche, pero la princesita no quiere ir, por no se que razones

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?- pregunta Rhonda

-Obedezco órdenes- dice Lily

-Tienes que ir a ese baile

-No puedo ir- dice Lily- si Fiona se entera me matara y luego me revive para torturarme eternamente

-Si quiere hacerte daño, tendrá que pasar sobre mí- dice Rhonda decidida. Aparte Lils, tu papa no dejo este mundo para que fueras infeliz, es hora que encuentres tu propia felicidad, comenzando por esto

-Lily tienes que hacerle caso a Rhonda- dice el cocinero- siempre estas trabajando o estudiando te mereces un poco de diversión, aparte no puede dejar pasar semejante oportunidad para conocer a un tipo guapo y que se ve que te valora y te aprecia

-Si sal y muevete un poco- dice una mesera- haz uno de los pasos que hacen ahora, ve a divertirte a disfrutar tu juventud

-Saben que tienen razón- dice Lily sorprendida por sus palabras- nunca haga nada por mi, es hora de que me haga un favor a mi misma. Iré a ese baile, y conoceré a mi amor verdadero y bailare con el toda la noche, pero tengo un problema

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Rhonda espantada

-No tengo disfraz

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Rhonda mientras tomaba su suéter- vienes con nosotros zorro- dijo mientras salía del local

* * *

Lily, Rhonda y Carter (disfrazado de Zorro) corrían por las calles de Londres, tratando de llegar a la tienda de disfraces antes de que esta fuera cerrada. Pero cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde acababan de cerrar, así que Rhonda empezó a tocar como desesperada, hasta que salió el encargado del lugar

-¿Qué demonios sucede Rhonda?- pregunta asustado John el encargado de la tienda

-Lily necesita un disfraz para su baile-dice Rhonda en una voz suplicante

-No,no y no- dice John- ni lo pienses Rhonda ya cerré

-Vamos te regalo el desayuno de una semana

-Esta bien- dice John abriendo la puerta- pero Rhonda que sea por un mes

-Ok- dice Rhonda feliz

En la tienda había miles de disfraces por lo cuales podía decidirse Lily, así que empezó a probarse uno de torero, y vio que se le veía espantoso, después probo con uno de hawaiana pero tampoco le gusto, siguió con uno de una monja, pero al igual que el paso no le gusto. Así se probó muchos disfraces entre ellos de puerquito, de armadura, hormiga, ratón, lata de comida, de hada madrina, de bruja, de elfa, de gigante, de muñeca, por no mencionar otros.

-Ya me desespere- dijo Carter- el de hawaiana se te veía bien

-No- dijo Lily- se me veía las longas

-Lily- dijo Carter desesperado- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tienes longas

- BASTA LOS DOS- dijo Rhonda desesperada

-Lo siento- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que les dio un poco de risa.

Rhonda ya no sabía de que mas se podía disfrazar Lily, pero de pronto al momento de bajar la cabeza y ver que es lo que estaba bajo el cristal del mostrador en el cual estaba recargada, vio algo que le cambio la cara

-John- dijo Rhonda feliz- enséñame esa mascara- dijo señalando un pequeño antifaz blanco con unas pequeñas imitaciones de diamantes en las orillas del antifaz- es perfecto

-Lamento quitarte las esperanzar Rhonda, pero lamentablemente el disfraz que incluía ese antifaz ya lo vendí y al cliente no quise en antifaz. Así que no tengo absolutamente nada con lo que podamos combinar ese antifaz.

-Tú no lo tendrás- dijo Rhonda pensativamente- pero yo tengo algo que le quedara perfecto a Lily

* * *

-Sabes Rhonda- dice Lily mientras ve las fotos de Rhonda que están sobre la chimenea- me encanta tu casa es tan acogedora

-Lo se- dice Rhonda desde otra habitación- me encanto como quedo arreglada esta bonita

-Aparte- dice Lily mientras toma un collar- tienes el don de convertir las cosas más simples en cosas tan bellas

-Gracias- dice Rhonda cuando entra a la casa con una gran caja blanca

-¿Qué es eso Rhonda?- pregunta Lily curiosa

- Esto lo esta guardando para el próximo intento de boda- dijo Rhonda, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily dijo- cuenta equivocado, largo, aburrido y complicado- dice mientras abre la caja

-Rhonda es hermoso- dice Lily mientras lo ve- pero no lo puedo usar, es tu vestido de novia

-¿Claro que lo puedes usar?, no importa que haya sido mi vestido de novia, este vestido lleva tanto tiempo en esta casa que merece salir esta noche

-¿Segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo- dice Rhonda- aparte que te veras hermosa con ese vestido

-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Lily decidida- preparémonos para el baile.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Saben no sabía como empezar fue un poco difícil pero después de mucho tiempo de pensar salio el principio, que personalmente me gusto como quedo. Les quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que he recibido me hacen sentirme genial aparte que todos los tomo en cuenta y los leo. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"El balie de bienvenida"

-No puedo creer, lo que has hecho te dije gata siamés, no gemelas siameses- dijo enojada Brianna, de pronto se cayeron de las escalares, momento que toda la escuela presencio, o bueno casi toda

-Siento por la pérdida de tu disfraz- dijo Remus un poco apenado

-Carter- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa- necesito estar a las 12 en punto en el café

-Me encanta el vestido- dice Shelby- pero odio a la tipa

-¿Tu eres Nomad?

-Tienes unos ojos de los cuales me estoy enamorando, lo cual es un peligro para toda la humanidad.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_NyTA:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me mucho gusto que te guste tanto la historia que prefieres leer el capitulo en vez de estudiar como se supone que debe de ser. Supongo que con este capitulo te dan mas ganas de imaginar a Fiona en una pelota y pegarle muy duro, pues cuando lo hagas hazlo por las dos va ;), sobre el baile es el próximo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tus comentarios.

**_ivenusvalens :_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Si este fic es diferente ya que es como un mundo alterno en donde la magia se combina con las cosas muggles actuales, entonces es un poco diferente, pero me da mucho gusto que este teniendo la aceptación que tiene. Sobre Carter no esta enamorado de Lily, bueno espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_leilawood:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Sabes tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para vernos, ya que me has caído muy bien y la verdad no me importa que tengas 15 años. Pasando a la historia este capitulo ya es mas largo(o bueno eso creo) en el próximo capitulo se encontraran James y Lily solo ten un poco de calma. No hay por que agradecerme cuando tengas otra pregunta solo házmelo saber;).

**_Marina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me gusta que te digas que te agrada como esta plasmada la película, ya que algunas personas no piensan igual, entonces me da mucha tranquilidad. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes finales, sobre la historia este capitulo es un poco mas largo y espero que te hay gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro. Sobre tus criticas yo las tomo como constructivas no como ofensas no te preocupes, espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_Karipotter_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Sobre el baile es el próximo capitulo pero pronto sabrás todo, no te desesperes, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero tus comentarios.

**_Annie Ryddle:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No eres la única que quiere matar a la malvada de Fiona yo misma la quisiera matar, Carter no esta enamorado de Lily, solo son muy buenos amigos, pero la relación no pasara de ahí. Espero que te hay gustado la corta aparición de Remus pero pronto aparecerá más. Espero que te haya gustado mucho es capitulo, espero tu opinión del capitulo.

**_Luciana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Todos coincidimos que Fiona es una perra y que la odiamos por como trata a Lily, pero en la historia debe de existir una mal ¿no lo crees?. No sobre un review no te preocupes mi computadora tampoco ha estado muy bien que digamos así que te entiendo a la perfección. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_Lena-07:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo no se te haya hecho tan pequeño, sobre la película en si en EUA se estreno desde julio y aquí en México hasta septiembre, así que tu veras la diferencia de tiempo. Pero eso no importa, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, el baile será hasta el próximo capitulo el cual prometo no tardarme en subir, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Yoko:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Bueno gracias por tu critica constructiva, y voy a tratar de arreglar el problema que me dices, espero que si notas algo que esta mal me lo hagas saber.

**_Mary93:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Es un poco raro el hecho que la haya citado ahí, pero no se va a confundir ya que solo va a ver una mujer que este en el centro de la pista sin bailar así que no creo que James se equivoque, gracias por decir que la idea fue original, yo diría que fue un poco extraña, pero gusta como esta historia en este momento. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Kgs_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. No importa que no me hayas enviado un mensaje antes, lo bueno es que ya lo hiciste cosa que me da mucho gusto. Sobre el día que se estrena la película en España no se la verdad, pero yo te recomiendo que te metas a la pagina Web de la película, lamentablemente no me la se pero la puedes buscar desde un buscador, y estoy segura que en esa pagina viene un icono que dice todas las fechas de estreno por todo el mundo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	6. El baile de bienvenida

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_5.- El baile de bienvenida._

-Bienvenidos al baile anual de bienvenida- se escuchaba en el fondo, junto con una música muy movida- recuerden que el día de hoy nuestro adorado jurado escogerá a la más bella de las alumnas y al más apuesto de los alumnos pero como todos suponemos quien va a ser no tiene emoción ese premio.

Todos los chavos que se encontraban en el baile estaba muy emocionados, ya que ese baile estaba siendo genial, bueno a la mayoría por que entrando al baile se encontraban Brianna y Gabriella, la primera reclamándole a su hermana gemela.

-No puedo creer, lo que has hecho te dije gata siamés, no gemelas siameses- dijo enojada Brianna, de pronto se cayeron de las escalares, momento que toda la escuela presencio, o bueno casi toda. Ya que 3 guapos muchachos se encontraban en medio de una pequeña discusión

-No es justo- replicaba como por la 3 vez Sirius

-Sirius entiende que los accidentes suceden, nadie es perfecto- decía James

-Claro que si- contesto rápidamente Sirius- yo soy perfecto

-Si tu lo dices Padfoot, lo respetare, pero enserio James, siento por la pérdida de tu disfraz- dijo Remus un poco apenado

-No te importa Moony- dijo James- por lo menos encontré un disfraz a tiempo

-No- contesto Sirius un poco molesto- claro que importa, ahora no seremos los tres mosqueteros, tú serás el príncipe encantador y nosotros tus secuaces- dijo Sirius mientras señalaba sus disfraces. Remus y Sirius venían disfrazados de mosqueteros, con unos bigotes pintados, sus sombreros incluso tenían sus espadas. Por otro lado James venía disfrazado como un típico príncipe encantador.

* * *

-Carter creo que esto fue mala idea- decía Lily mientras trataba de irse del baile- creo que mejor me voy

-No- dijo Carter decido, mientras impedía que se fuera Lily- estas perfecta, además me habías prometido que ibas a venir

-Ok, me quedo por que te lo había prometido

-Apurate- dijo Carter- son casi las 11

-Carter- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa- necesito estar a las 12 en punto en el café

-Ok, dame tu celular- dijo Carter mientras estiraba la mano

-Para que quieres mi celular- dijo Lily mientras le daba el celular

-Te pondré la alarma a las 11:45- dijo Carter mientras programaba el celular- cuando suene me buscas. Ahora dame la capa es hora.

Al momento en que Lily le dio a Carter su capa la canción empezó a sonar-

_Woke up, around a half past ten_

_Can't believe that I'm late again_

_Put down about a quart of caffeine_

_To start my pulse and then, _

_I grabbed my jeans off the floor_

_Then I hit the door_

_Just the same old same_

_It goes to show, you never know_

_When everything's about to change_

_Just another day, it started out like any other_

_Just another girl, who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day that I_

Como por arte de magia todos voltearon a ver a la chava que bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras

-Lily que están mirando- dijo Carter extrañado, al mismo momento en que volteaba a ver a Lily. Cuando la vio se quedo sin palabras, Lily se veía como verdadera princesa el vestido que traía era blanco la parte de arriba era un corsé que terminaba en un pequeño pico, todo el corsé estaba lleno de pequeña piedras, la parte de abajo era una falda con un poco de volumen y unas zapatillas blancas con una pequeña piedra en medio.

Lily al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de fascinación se sintió un poco apenada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que todos la vieran.

-Wuay que hermosa se ve esa chica- dijo James

-Se ve como una princesa- dijo Remus

-Me encanta el vestido- dice Shelby- pero odio a la tipa

-Pues que envidiosa- dijo Sirius- ya que se ve increíble

De pronto la música electrónica empezó a sonar

-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Lily

-No te preocupes el tipo tendría que estar loco sino le gustas- dijo Carter-estaré por ahí

* * *

Cuando Lily se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile, y vio a muchos chavos le empezó a entrar mucho miedo y pena, pero de pronto Lily escucho

-Sabes que esta parada en medio de la pista de baile, el destino nos ha unido

- ¿Terry? ¿Tú eres Nomad?- pregunto Lily sorprendida

-¿Nomad?- pregunto Terry- claro, por supuesto que si. Por que no te unes a mí y bailaremos el baile de Zion- termino mientras empezó a hacer unos movimientos medios extraños

-Terry- dijo Lily interrumpiendo su extraño baile- creo que voy a tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla

- Un poco de cerveza para la bella dama- dijo Terry en forma galante- yo iré por ella, tus deseos son órdenes para mi my lady

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo Lily lamentándose el hecho de que haya ido a la cita. Pero de pronto Lily escucha

-¿Prinston?

Lily al escuchar su apodo sintió que el mundo le volvía, pero al momento de voltear para ver de quien se trataba, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo

-¿James? ¿James Potter? ¿Tú eres Nomad?

-Si creo que el disfraz no lo dice- dijo James tratando de ser gracioso

-Sabes que, me tengo que ir- dijo Lily

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por que esto es un error- dijo Lily un poco triste- es que no te das cuenta quien soy

-Claro que lo se- dijo James tratando de aparentar ser el mejor- eres la chica Prinston, a la que tanto he esperado conocer, perdón me dijiste como te llamabas

-Su preciado líquido querida- dijo Terry entregándole un vaso a Lily

-Señor Anderson- dijo James un poco enojado

-James Potter, creo que eres un digno adversario- dijo Terry muy solemnemente- me voy- dijo mientras se iba de la pista

-James ¿Qué hay de tu novia?

-Se acabo- dijo James- supongo que esperabas a un tipo que le encantara el café expreso de Starbuck y que disfruta escribir poemas mientras se toma su café

-La verdad- dijo Lily seriamente- algo así, vamos eres James Potter, el famoso capitán de quiddich y el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil de jóvenes brujos. Simplemente no puedes ser ambos, al ciber-tipo con el cual habla por horas y el súper popular, eso es simplemente imposible.

-¿Te lo voy a demostrar?- dijo James desesperado- por que no salimos

-Sabias que si quieres que voten por ti como el más apuesto tienes que estar adentro- dijo Lily

- Eso no me importa- dijo James sinceramente- lo que me importa es platicar contigo un rato

* * *

-Me dices quien eres o lo tengo que adivinar- dijo James mientras caminaban por los jardines de Howgarts- pero si es eso quiero 20 preguntas

-Que sean 10

-Bueno tomo lo que me dan- dice James alegre- Primera pregunta, En verdad atiendes a nuestros mensajes

-Claro- contesto Lily extrañada- por quien me tomas

-Solo me aseguro- dijo James- uno nunca sabe, otra pregunta… ¿Te decepciono saber que soy Nomad?

-Sorprendentemente….No

-¿Votaste por mi?

-Si

-¿De veras? A ver si te dan a escoger entre una galleta de arroz y una hamburguesa cual escogerías

-Una Big Mac- dijo Lily alegre-pero eso ¿Qué importa?

-Me gustan las chicas con mucho apetito, además acabas de eliminar un 50 de las chicas de este colegio

* * *

Mientras en la fiesta Sirius y Shelby se encontraban platicando en la parte de atrás del comedor

-¿Y que se supone que eres?-pregunto Shelby a Sirius

-Soy uno de los 3 mosqueteros- dijo Sirius con aire de importante

-De hecho pareces un chocolate- dijo Shelby con una voz sensual

-Mira dado que tú y James terminaron por que no festejamos tu y yo

-Que horror fuera Sirius- dijo Shelby medio enojada

-Se que te gusto

-No, detente

Pero de pronto llego Carter el cual dijo

-Que no escuchaste- dijo un poco asustado- dijo que pararas

-Sabes mocoso- dijo Sirius creo que acabo de ver pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos

-Y una pregunta- dijo Carter muy asustado- viste la parte en la que corro

Ver a Sirius corriendo tras Carter era chistoso, pero más chistoso fue ver como Carter golpeo a Sirius en la cara el cual empezó a gritar

-Eres un bruto desfiguraste mi hermosa cara- empezó a gritar mientras corría a su dormitorio

-Mi héroe- dijo Shelby mientras se acercaba a Carter.

* * *

-Si te pido que bailes conmigo cuenta como una pregunta

-Pero James, no hay música- dijo Lily extrañada

-¿Y que?

-Esta bien- dijo Lily, entonces James y ella empezaron a bailar, James no podía creer que estuviera bailando con la chava con la cual se empezó a enamorar

-¿Te he visto antes?

-Si

-¿Cómo puede es posible? Si te conozco como no recordar esos ojos

-Quizás estabas mirando pero en realidad no veías- dijo Lily sabiamente

-Sabes, tienes unos ojos de los cuales me estoy enamorando, lo cual es un peligro para toda la humanidad.

-¿Te queda una pregunta?- dijo Lily un poco avergonzada por lo que le acaba de decir James

-¿Crees que tomaste la decisión correcta al venir aquí?

-Si y tu James Potter ¿Me quieres volver a ver después de esta noche?

-Tendría que pensarlo- dijo James tratando de hacerse el importante- Absolutamente

Lily al momento de escuchar eso sintió algo en el estomago que definidamente le gusto como se sentía. Pero de repente Lily vio que James se le estaba acercando muy peligrosamente, y además le iba a quitar el antifaz, Lily estaba dispuesta a que James Potter viera quien era, pero al momento en que James le iba a quitar la mascara el celular empezó a sonar.

-Ahora no- dijo Lily triste

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta James extrañado

-Me tengo que ir

-Tienes restricción de hora para llegar a tu casa

-Algo así-dijo Lily triste- lo siento de verdad, pero ha sido una noche increíble

Lily al ver la hora sale corriendo por el jardín en busca de Carter

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?- le grita James a Lily

-Voy tarde

- ¿Para que?

- Para mi coartada

James al no entender lo que Lily quería decir salio corriendo tras ella. Mientras en la fiesta, la maestra Mc. Gonagoll llega y dice

-Alumnos, son casi las 12, lo cual significa que es hora de anunciar a los ganadores del premio de rey y reina del baile

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? La verdad al momento de hacer este capitulo me sentí un poco presionada, ya que muchos esperaban este capitulo, y espero que no los haya decepcionado. A parte este capitulo me gusto como quedo es muy romántico, o bueno a mi parecer, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí me pusieron muy feliz. Quiero desearles muy FELIZ NAVIDAD, y espero subir el siguiente capitulo antes de año nuevo. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La llegada al café"

-Carter yo vivo en un ático, manejo un auto viejo y destartalado, y el espera un barbie. Le hago un favor si desaparezco

-Mama, Lily esta ahí

-¿Esa fue…? ¿Me tengo que dar por muerta?

-Fiona, te tengo que decir algo. ¡Espera!- dijo Rhonda mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de los pechos de Fiona- Me quiero levantar los pechos ¿Dónde te hiciste los tuyos?

-No aparte ya se debe haber olvidado todo el relajo de Cenicienta

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_NyTA:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me parece genial tu idea para poder deshacernos de Fiona, lo pensare jajajaja. Bueno me da mucho gusto que ya hayas terminado tus exámenes, por lo menos ahora ya estamos de vacaciones que buena onda. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo del baile y que no te hay decepcionado. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Trini:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No importa que no me hayas mandado un review antes lo importante es que ya lo hiciste cosa que me da mucho gusto, por que aunque no lo creas te comprendo en todo eso de que has estado ocupada en la escuela, ya que yo he estado igual que tu. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero tus comentarios.

**_Marina_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sabes me subiste mucho el autoestima con lo que me dijiste ya que al leer el otro review me sentí mal de que no supiera contar bien la historia. Así que muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero tus comentarios del siguiente capitulo

**_Tomoyo-potter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que no te hayas decepcionado. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_CoNnY-B:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que hayas escogido especialmente este fic y me siento halagada que te haya gustado este fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**_Cristie_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y sabes no importa que no me hayas dejado review la vez pasada, ahora espero uno tuyo para que me digas que piensas sobre este capitulo

**_Karipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No importa si te impacientes es algo normal, espero que no te haya decepcionado este capitulo, espero tus comentarios sobre como quedo el capitulo

**_Daniela lupin de black:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Se me hace muy raro que digas que no te contesto, ve lo que pasa es que recibí un review tuyo con el prologo y te lo conteste en el capitulo 1, pero a partir de ahí no he recibido más tuyo. Pero este si te lo contesto, espero que me puedas mandar tu opinión sobre el capitulo

**_Luciana_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que el capitulo del baile de haya gustado y que te hayas podido imaginar en el lugar de Lily, pero sabes no tienes que imaginarlo algún día te va a pasar ya que vas a encontrar a tu príncipe azul. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Leilawood_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me gustaría mucho me nos viéramos cuando estés por aquí. Sobre la historia espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ya que este capitulo me fue un poquito difícil de hacer.

**_Pao Bloom:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que el capitulo se te haya hecho muy romántico como me lo habías pedido. No importa que no hayas entrado antes lo que importa es que entraste y que te esta gustando la historia. Espero que me puedas mandar tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No te preocupes creo que todos hemos pasado por el malvado tiempo de exámenes, el cual es odioso. Espero que me puedas mandar los comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_Mary93:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado el disfraz de Lily, y ahora James ya encontró a sus princesa, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no te haya decepcionado. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra. Y

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	7. La Llegada al Cafe

_**La historia de la Cenicienta.**_

_6.- La llegada al café._

-Prongs ¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto un Sirius muy alegre- sabes te perdiste del show de la noche, le partí la cara a un tipo. Bueno el golpe que me quedo en la cara no lo pude salvar, pero hubieras visto como deje al otro tipo

-Me alegro Padfoot- dijo James un poco distraído

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Has visto a la chica

-¿A que chica?

-Con la que salí a los jardines

-Ah esa- dijo Sirius despreocupadamente- no, no la he visto ¿te urge?

-Mucho- dijo James muy desesperado

-Pues que estuvieron haciendo

-Nada que te importe Padfoot

-Uh eso ya me huele a romance

-No digas tonterías- dijo James algo triste- ni siquiera se su nombre

* * *

Lily estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, ya que no encontraba a Carter por ningún lado, y lo peor es que se suponía que a esas horas ya debería de haber estado en la cafetería. Pero de pronto lo vio, pero por un segundo deseo no encontrarlo nunca en esa posición, Carter se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con Shelby.

-Ya es hora- decía Lily mientras le hacia señas a Carter, después de un rato Carter pudo comprender y le dijo a Shelby

-Querida me tengo que ir- dijo Carter separándose un poco de ella

-No- dijo Shelby mientras se acomodaba el pelo- quédate un rato más

-No puedo pero prometo verte después- dijo Carter e inmediatamente salio corriendo con Lily hacía la puerta

-JOVENES POR FAVOR DENME UN MINUTO DE SU ATENCIÓN- decía por el micrófono la profesora McGonagoll- después de ver todos los disfraces los maestros hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los ganadores sean…….. el príncipe encantador y Cenicienta.

Todos los alumnos al escuchar los resultados empezaron aplaudir, todos estaban contentos excepto 2 personas, las que habían ganado. Lily estaba demasiado preocupada corriendo para salir de ese baile y así poder llegar a tiempo a la cafetería. Y la otra persona era James el cual estaba buscando desesperadamente a Lily, hasta que Sirius dijo

-Eres tu- después de esto lo empezó a empujar hacía el centro de la pista, cuando de repente la vio. Vio a saliendo por las escaleras, James al momento de verla sintió una felicidad increíble, así que decidió seguirla mientras que subía las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían vio algo que brillaba en el suelo, era el celular de Lily.

* * *

-Pero cuéntame-decía Carter mientras se dirigían hacía su coche- ¿Qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que eras tu?

-No dijo nada- dijo Lily un poco triste- por nunca le dije, así que nunca se enteró

-Pero, pero- decía Carter incrédulo mientras arrancaba el coche- ¿Por qué no? Si esta era tu oportunidad

-Carter yo vivo en un ático, manejo un auto viejo y destartalado, y el espera un barbie. Le hago un favor si desaparezco

* * *

- ¿Y las coronas? ¿Y los premios?- le pregunta Fiona a sus hijas cuando las fue a recoger del baile- a los ganadores les dan premios, así que ¿Dónde están sus premios?

-No ganamos mama- dijo enojada Brianna- esa chica nos lo robo

-¿Qué chica?- dijo Fiona

-Una que iba disfrazada de Cenicienta- dijo Gabriella

-Estoy muy, pero muy enojada por esto- dijo Fiona

-No lo pareces- dijo cínicamente Gabriella

-Es el Butox no puedo mostrar emoción en la próxima hora y media- dijo Fiona mientras se tocaba la cara

* * *

-Te lo dije Lily- decía Carter muy orgulloso- ella me quería

-Carter- decía Lily desesperada- no quiero pelearme en este momento así que por que no solo manejas

-Esta bien como quieras- dijo Carter, al momento de querer salir del estacionamiento un coche, para ser mas precisos un jaguar se les atravesó, ocasionando que caso chocaran. Lily por el golpe se agacho un poquito, pero al momento de volver a su posición normal sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía sobre la cabeza

-¿LILY?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Brianna y Gabriella

-Mama, Lily esta ahí

Carter al notar que las gemelas había visto a Lily, empujo a Lily para que esta se agachara y al momento de que Fiona volteó dijo

-Hola Sra. Montgomery

-Mama Lily esta en ese coche- dijo Brianna histérica- esta agachada para que no la veas

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Fiona mientras se fijaba que no había nadie en el lugar del acompañante del coche de Carter- esa mocosa esta trabajando, nunca me desobedecería

-Bueno- dijo Carter mientras arrancaba el coche- buenas noches

-Me vieron- dijo Lily preocupada mientras se alejaban del coche de Fiona- estoy segura

- No lo creo-dijo Carter- bueno creo que las gemelas si

-Oh por Dios- dijo Lily preocupadamente- Carter yo se que quieres cuidar el carra pero por favor ve más rápido

-Ya voy a 38 en una zona de 35- dijo Carter nervioso- por favor déjame en paz

* * *

-Mama apurate hay que llegar a la cafetería- decía desesperadamente Gabriella

-Por favor- dijo Fiona tranquilamente- niñas ya llegaremos no hay prisa

-Claro que hay prisa- dijo Gabriella enojada mientras pisaba el acelerador del coche

* * *

-Dale, Dale- dijo Lily mientras se detenían en un semáforo – Carter pudiste haber pasado

-Lily- dijo Carter con aire de grandeza- para tu información amarilla significa aminorar velocidad

-Carter si se lo que significa- dijo Lily desesperada- solo que en este momento necesito a un chavo de las Rápido Y Furioso, no a la Srta. Daisy.

Pero de pronto cuando terminaron de discutir empezaron a escuchar muchos cláxones y entonces el coche de Fiona pareció en la calle de enfrente a toda velocidad, esquivando todos los coches que le estorbaban

-¿Esa fue…? ¿Me tengo que dar por muerta?- pregunto Lily confundida

-Si- dijo Carter sorprendido- lamentablemente si

* * *

Después de unos 5 minutos de ir a toda velocidad por las calles del pequeño lugar, Fiona llego a la cafetería

-Oh Dios mi cara ha vuelto- dijo Fiona mientras movía graciosamente los cachetes

-MAMA recuerda por que estamos aquí- dijo Brianna

- Cierto vamos a ver a esa mocosa

* * *

-¿Dónde estas Lily?- se preguntaba Rhonda mientras consultaba su reloj

-No te preocupes- dijo el cocinero- llegara a tiempo

- Si Frank tiene razón- dijo Esthela, una de las meseras que estaban trabajando- Lily es una chica puntual

Pero para la mala suerte de todos los que se encontraban trabajando en ese momento en la cafetería, llego Fiona junto con sus hijas

-Te dije que no estaba aquí- dijo con aire de triunfo Gabriella

-¿Dónde esta Lily?- pregunto enojada Fiona

-¿Dónde crees que esta?- dijo Rhonda un poco nerviosa

- Mejor que este aquí- dijo Fiona mientras caminaba hacía la cocina

-Fiona, te tengo que decir algo. ¡Espera!- dijo Rhonda mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de los pechos de Fiona- Me quiero levantar los pechos ¿Dónde te hiciste los tuyos?

-San Diego, pero honestamente creo que los tuyos no tiene solución, aparte de que cuesta mucho dinero, el cual tu no tienes- dijo Fiona descaradamente-así que con permiso- dijo mientras empujaba a Rhonda

-Vio lo limpio que están los pisos- dijo Esthela interponiéndose en el camino de Fiona

-Que te sucede- dijo Fiona- ahora resulta que también produces comerciales- dijo enojada mientras se metía a la zona de la caja registradora- Cuando la encuentre me las va a pagar

Pero de pronto se escucho

-Arriba la orden- era Lily, la que había dicho estas palabras estaba vestido con una playera negra y un delantal lleno de masa al igual que su cara y la gorra que llevaba puesta

-Lily ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto extrañada Fiona

-Solo mejoro mis habilidades en la cocina- dijo Lily lo más tranquila que pudo- tu sabes que no soy buena en eso, y chicas ¿Cómo estuvo el baile?

-Saben- dijo Fiona enojada- aquí algo apesta algo y no es el salmón, vamos chicas

* * *

-Increíble- decía Carter, mientras revisaba el coche- llegue sin un solo arañazo- después de eso decidió que era momento de ir, pero al momento de tratar de salir del estacionamiento Fiona se le atravesó ocasionando que ambos chocaran y que el coche de Carter se pegara con el poste del letrero de la cafetería

Carter al ver lo que acaba de suceder casi le da un ataque, así que se bajo rápidamente del coche para revisarlo, pero al notar que no le había pasado nada dijo

- Debe ser mi noche de suerte- pero de pronto como por arte de magia el poste se cayó exactamente encima del coche de Carter, provocando que este quedara totalmente aplastado. Carter al ver lo ocurrido no resistió y se desmayo

* * *

-James fue el ganador, que gran sorpresa creo que no lo vi venir- se escuchaba por el altavoz a la mañana siguiente en la escuela- pero el verdadero misterio era ¿Quién demonios era Cenicienta? , pero creo que eso nunca lo vamos a descubrir

-Hasta cuando estarás castigado- pregunto Lily mientras entraban a la escuela

-Que te parece hasta siempre- dijo Carter un poco triste

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por mi culpa estas castigado

-No, importa aparte mi papa ya esta acostumbrado a este tipo de accidentes

-Carter, no había podido agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste ayer por mi, muchas gracias

-No hay de que Lils, eres mi amiga y sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti

-Sabes que yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a Carter

-Por cierto- dijo Carter separándose de Lily- ¿No le vas a decir nada a James?

-No aparte ya se debe haber olvidado todo el relajo de Cenicienta- dijo Lily, pero al momento de entrar a la escuela quería morirse, las paredes estaban repletas de unas hojas que decías "¿Han visto a Cenicienta? Contacten a James Potter?"

-Si- dijo Carter divertido- creo que ya se olvido del relajo de Cenicienta

* * *

-Yo sigo sin entender ¿Por qué tanto lío por una tipa?-pregunto extrañado Sirius

-No es sola una chica- dijo James enojado mientras pegaba más carteles por las paredes- era real

-¿Real?- pregunto Remus

-La chica tiene más en la cabeza que lo que se pone de ropa- dijo James- o el pero que tiene, y lo más importante me escucha

-Yo te escucho- dijo Sirius, pero entonces paso una muchacha con una minifalda que logro captar la atención de Sirius y dijo- uhh hola gatita

-Si me escuchas- dijo James mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el pecho- muy bien

-Sabes en su celular encontré cosas interesantes- dijo Remus- encontré que esta bloqueado, pero después de eso encontré mensajes que decían te necesito ven a verme ahora

-Eso es hot- dijo Sirius con tono pícaro

-Eso fue lo que pensé- dijo Remus- hasta que recibí uno que decía ven el viernes

* * *

-Lily te esta buscando por todos lados- dijo Carter mientras caminaban por la escuela- tienes que decirle que eres tu

-No- dijo Lily segura- es mejor dejar esto en el sueño que es

-No puedes esconderte de él para siempre- dijo Carter enojado

-No para siempre- dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio- hasta la graduación y me vaya, y no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida. Y tu Zorro ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Shelby?

-Lo he estado pensando- dijo Carter pensativamente

-Bueno- dijo Lily- el día que se lo digas a Shelby yo le diré a James

-Trato- dijo Carter mientras le ofrecía la mano

-Trato- dijo Lily mientras le cogia la mano

-NO puedo creer que se lo dirás- decía como por décima vez Lily, mientras se dirigían al lago

-Cuando sepa quien es el Zorro lo encontrara encantador- dijo Carter ilusionado

-Buena Suerte- le dijo Lily mientras Carter se iba directo donde se encontraba Shelby y sus amigas

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hay gustado este capitulo, y también espero que se la hayan pasado genial en estas vacaciones y que estén descansando mucho. Mil gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, estoy súper emocionada por que pronto llegare al numero 100 lo cual me hace muchas ilusiones. Espero que me puedan mandar sus opiniones sobre el capitulo, que fue lo que les gusto que les disgusto, que cambio, yo que se todo lo que quieran espero sus comentarios. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"Descubriendo parte de la verdad"

-Escucha- dijo Shelby- anoche tenia un catarro muy malo, y me tuve que tomar toda la botella, entonces no era yo misma ¿Me entiendes?

- Muy bien- dijo Sirius- Hoy es el día de James, así que recibamos a la primera soltera, ella vino de transferencia- dijo mientras una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, rubia, pero con voz muy gruesa apareció enfrente de James- disfruta coleccionar cromos de magos y le encantan las cervezas de mantequilla. Te presento a Missy

-Necesito saber quien eres- escribía James- no puedo apartar mi mente de ti, por favor dime quien eres

-¿Lily es Cenicienta?

-Mejor no la hagas esperar- dijo James

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Marina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia, espero tus comentarios para el próximo capitulo.

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Gracias al cielo que estamos de vacaciones, pero lamentablemente ya se nos van a acabar(, sabes ya tenia pensado hacer esa parte pero ahora que me lo dices claro que pondré la parte de la parodia. Sobre hacer la secuela del diario de la princesa lo pensare, xq lamentablemente no la he visto, pero la intentare conseguir. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Umi-chan:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me siento orgullosa que la historia halla logrado superar 3 historias anteriores, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que si notas algo diferente o algo que no te guste espero que me lo puedas decir

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sabes yo tmb quiero un merodeador (el que sea) para reyes jajaja lastima que no se puede. Pero cambiando de tema muchas gracias por escribirme, y espero que me puedas decir tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_CoNnY-B:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me alegro que alguien me diga que no decepciono a nadie, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber inmediatamente.

**_Trini:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el otro. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Hermy:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te guste la historia, ya algunas personas me han dicho que no les gusta como esta plasmada, cosa que me desilusiona un poco, pero bueno me da gusto que estés disfrutando la historia

**_AnnaTB:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me encanta que me digas que te gusto el capitulo, tmb espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y recuerda espero tus comentarios.

**_kristin:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y tmb espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho, y sobre la película si es la que hace Hilarry Duff, espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_Andreina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Que bueno que te hay gustado la parte de Lily y James, en mi opinión es una de las partes mas románticas que tienen juntos, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_JeSsY WeAsLeY:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Que bueno que volviste a encontrar el link de la historia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, y tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Leilawood:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No te preocupes pronto te pasara algo muy semejante, a partir de este capitulo James intenta descubrir a Lily, y espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado. Me dijiste que vas a venir la 1 semana de enero, pero yo en esa semana entro a la escuela pus (

**_Tomoyo-potter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo tmb te hay gustado como el anterior, sobre como James empieza a descubrir a Lily empieza desde este capitulo, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Pao Bloom_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya que la verdad este capitulo a mi me encanta junto con el penúltimo. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo, el cual espero que te haya gustado

**_Daniela lupin de black:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que ahora que ya viste la película no dejes de leer la historia, sabes a mi tmb me disgusta lo que hace Shelby. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Karipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y tmb espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_lily posesa:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, lamentablemente Lily no va a perder un zapatito, como lo viste en este capitulo lo que pierde es el celular. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra. Y

**_PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN EL PROXIMO AÑO_**


	8. Descubriendo Parte de la Verdad

_**La historia de la Cenicienta.**_

_7.- Descubriendo parte de la verdad._

-Pero no se imaginan lo que sentí cuando lo bese fue como si comiera bombones o algo así- relataba Shelby a sus amigas al día siguiente del baile, la cual se encontraba muy emocionada- si me entienden ¿no?, fue como una película cuando lo bese…

-¡BASTA!- gritó Madison, una de sus amigas, muy enojada-ya me harte de estar escuchando tu relato de beso perfecto

-¿Sabes?- dijo Shelby orgullosa- creo que alguien esta celosa, pero amiga no tienes por que ponerte celosa, eso fue una experiencia fabulosa, que… como les explicare, ah ya se…- pero Shelby no pudo terminar la frase por que llego Carter

-Shelby amor, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Carter en un tono cariñoso

-¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Shelby en un tono de desprecio absoluto

-No recuerdas- dijo Carter- entonces déjame refrescarte un poco la memoria-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba- soy el Zorro

Al escuchar esto Shelby sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo fue el zorro?, SU zorro. Simplemente no lo podía creer pero antes que nada estaba su reputación así que tenía que inventar algo rápido para poder salir de esta

-Querrás decir Cero- dijo Shelby en un tono de desprecio, mientras quitaba su mano, entonces volteo a ver a sus amigas y les pregunto- ¿Quién es este tipo?

-Es Carter Farrel- contesto Madison con tono de burla- es el tipo al cual le copias las tareas de pociones e historia de la magia- cuando Shelby escucho de quien se trataba puso una cara de desprecio increíble, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir

-Escucha- dijo Shelby- anoche tenia un catarro muy malo, y me tuve que tomar toda la botella, entonces no era yo misma ¿Me entiendes?

-Creí que teníamos una conexión especial- dijo Carter ilusionado

-No- dijo Shelby- tú y yo no tenemos nada, y nunca lo tendremos

* * *

-Estas bien- pregunto Lily, al momento en que llego Carter de su horrible encuentro con Shelby

-Si ella piensa que va a seguir fregándome- contesto Carter muy enojado- ESTA LOCA, vamos de aquí, por que me produce asco verla- dijo mientras se alejaba

-Y eso que dicen que las mujeres somos difíciles de entender- dijo Lily después de que Carter se había ido- un momento esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y a los 5 minutos le da asco. En serio que los hombres son difíciles de entender

* * *

-Chicos no estoy seguro de esto- decía James mientras era arrastrado por Remus y Peter, hacia los jardines

-Vamos- dijo Sirius el cual venía enfrente- digo solo va a ser una miradita, la cual no daña a nadie

-Mira- dijo Remus- te trajimos a todas las chicas que encontramos y que quieren salir contigo- de pronto una fila apareció enfrente de ellos, la fila estaba compuesta por puras mujeres las cuales al ver a James empezaron a gritar y a saludarlo por medio de señas

-Oh no, no, no, no- dijo James mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de Remus y de Peter, cosa que le fue imposible- Padfoot tu me dijiste que solo íbamos a ver a las chicas, más no me dijiste que iba a ver un casting para ver quien va a ser mi próxima novia

-Amigo- dijo Sirius solemnemente- solo siéntate y disfruta el espectáculo

-Sirius tiene razón -dijo Remus- en primera por que no vamos a dejarte ir y la segunda no te va a pasar nada si solo ves a las chicas ¿o sí?

- Muy bien- dijo Sirius- Hoy es el día de James, así que recibamos a la primera soltera, ella vino de transferencia- dijo mientras una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, rubia, pero con voz muy gruesa apareció enfrente de James- disfruta coleccionar cromos de magos y le encantan las cervezas de mantequilla. Te presento a Missy

-Hola James- dijo Missy con una voz un gruesa

-Gracias por venir Missy- dijo James al momento de escuchar la voz de Missy

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Sirius- recibamos a la soltera numero 2, esta pequeña amiga- dijo mientras caminaba un chava gordita, medio alta, blanca, haciendo movimientos raros, tratando enseñar los sus músculos- ha participado en eventos a nivel mundial de comida proteínica. Ella es Heeeelga

-Gracias por venir- dijo James mientras agarraba del cuello a Remus y le dijo- sabes eres un maldito

-Bien, muy bien- continuo Sirius- la siguiente chava es…

-Ya es suficiente-dijo James mientras se paraba y le decía a la chava que le iban a presentar- eres hermosa, en serio, pero siento decir que yo no soy tu príncipe azul, algún día lo tendrás, pero ese príncipe no soy yo

-Gracias James-dijo la chava a la que le iban a presentar

-Oh hay problemas- dijo Peter

-Sirius detente ahora mismo- grito la profesora McGonagoll- eres un chico malo y esos son unos pantalones horribles ve a cambiarte inmediatamente- pero al momento de voltear vio a Remus y le dijo- Hola Remus- después de eso se fue de los jardines

-Creo que alguien ya ligo a una momia- dijo en tono de burla Sirius

-Cállate- dijo Remus, mientras lo correteaba por los jardines

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fiona, esta se encontraba revisando el correo cual de repente vio una carta de la Universidad de Princeton y estaba dirigida para Lily, así que decidió abrirla para ver que solicitud había hecho Lily, entonces casi sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo cuando empezó a leer

- Miss. Evans: Felicidades, es un placer informarle que ha sido aceptada- leyó Fiona- Esto no es posible, tengo que evitarlo- dijo en justo momento cuando Lily fue entrando a la casa

-Hola ¿Hay correo para mi?

-No- dijo Fiona- o bueno si quieres pagar las cuentas te puedo dar todas las cartas

_

* * *

-Necesito saber quien eres- escribía James- no puedo apartar mi mente de ti, por favor dime quien eres_

_-Esta bien te voy a decir- escribió Lily- Mi nombre es…_

-¡Lily!- dijo Gabriella mientras entraba al cuarto de Lily

-Supongo que no sabes cuando no molestar- dijo Lily molesta, al verla entrar

- ¿Tienes listo mi reporte? Es para el viernes

- Estoy trabajando en ello- contesto Lily cansadamente

-Pues apurate- dijo Gabriella en tono autoritario

-**SAM BAJA UN MOMENTO**- grito Fiona

-Enseguida voy- dijo Lily

- **AHORA-** grito Fiona

-Esperame aquí- dijo Lily mientras salía de su cuarto

Gabriella mientras esperaba que llegara Lily, estaba aburrida entonces se dio cuenta que Lily tenía sus mensajes del chat abiertos, así que decidió ver un poco

-¿Quién diablos es Nomad?- pregunto Gabriella en voz alta- vamos a averiguar- Cenicienta no me hablas por que te asustaste al saber que soy James Potter. No lo puedo creer ¿Lily es Cenicienta?

* * *

Lily se encontraba trabajando en la cafetería, cuando de repente James entro. Lily al ver que ella era la encargada del lugar donde se había sentado James le pregunto

-Te traigo algo- pregunto Lily un poco nerviosa

-¿Sabes lo que hago?- le pregunto James enojado

- La persona que da las ordenes

- No, tomo ordenes de la gente

- Pero ¿Por qué harías algo así?- pregunto extrañada Lily

-No conoces a mi padre- dijo James cansadamente- Oh ¿Donas sonrientes? ¿En verdad las hacen?

-Si- dijo Lily- quieres una orden

-No, mejor un café- al momento Lily le sirvió el café a James-

¿Alguna vez te has sentido como alguien que nunca has sido? ¿Cómo si toda tú estuvieras mal?

-Si- contesto Lily inmediatamente- me he sentido así , es como no sentirse bien consigo mismo

-Así es- dijo James

-¡Lily!- escucho en la cafetería

-Un segundo- dijo Lily

-Mejor no la hagas esperar- dijo James- se ve que es un poco enojona

-No tienes idea- dijo Lily

- Gracias por escucharme- dijo James

-Cada vez que quieras yo estaré aquí- contesto Lily

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que en estas vacaciones se las hayan pasado súper bien en compañía de todos sus familiares (también espero que no hayan tomado mucho) y tmb espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y se hagan realidad. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque me quedo un poco corto, pero el próximo es más largo lo prometo. Saben hacer este fue toda una hazaña ya que se fue la luz 4 veces y ninguna de esas veces se había guardado el capitulo, lo cual era frustrante. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

_"La Venganza"_

-Como ella invento todo lo de Cenicienta tenía el mail de James y comenzó a escribirle. Miren si no nos creen, aquí están los correos- dijo Gabriella mientras le daba a Shelby un fólder blanco

-Cenicienta- se escucho por el altavoz de la escuela- si estas escuchando tu príncipe quiere encontrarte en el evento de esta tarde

-Buenas noticias amigo, acabo de hablar con Hank Paul, si juegas bien el viernes, tu futuro en el quiddich esta asegurado- le dijo Mark Potter a James

-Recibamos a la que pretende ser princesa la chica de la cafetería: Liliana Evans

-Lamentamos informarle que su solicitud para la Universidad de Princeton ha sido rechazada.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Mary93_**: Hola gracias por escribirme, los 2 reviews (estoy juntando el del capitulo anterior y el de este capitulo), la razón por la que n o te conteste el review del capitulo 6, es por que me llego cuando ya había mandado el siguiente capitulo, pero aquí te respondo, me gusta la idea que te encanta el capitulo, (aunque según tu parezcas disco rayado, cosa que no creo), espero que los 2 capítulos te hayan gustado, y espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_josesita_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Perdón por tener que contestarte este review hasta este capitulo, lo que paso es q cuando me llego tu review ya había mandado el capitulo, pero de todas formas te agradezco mil por tu review y prometo que el siguiente capitulo es mucho mas grande, y recuerda que espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_NyTA:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Gracias por el cumplido que recibí, sobre los sms son entre J y L y se supone que son muy buenos amigos (pero no se conocen de cara, solo por los mensajes has de cuenta que son como msn o los mensajes del móvil), espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo y que tus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas

**_Umi-chan_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, pronto te enteraras como puso la cara James cuando se dio cuenta que era Lily (lo cual será el próximo capitulo). Espero que tu tmb te hayas pasado un año nuevo muy padre y sano, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Trini_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, sobre que James descubrira que cenicienta es Lily es el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por los deseos de año nuevo y espero que te la hayas pasado súper padre. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Sailor Alluminem Siren_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Sabes a mi tmb me encanta el hecho saber sobre sus papas, se me hace muy interesante y muy abierto (ya que el hecho de que no sepamos mucho de ellos te da muchas oportunidades de imaginar su vida), por esa razón es por la que escribo sobre esta pareja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y que lo hayas disfrutado

**_Tomoyo-potter_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Para ver la reacción de James vas a tener que esperar un poco más (prometo que no va a ser mucho) ya que es el siguiente capitulo, espero que este capitulo te este gustando y tmb espero recibir tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**_kristin_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Prometo no hacerte esperar mucho tiempo para el próximo capitulo, de hecho este capitulo ya lo tenia listo desde el sábado pero como no tenia Internet, no lo podía publicar. Recuerda que espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_susiblack_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que me digas que te gusta, aun cuando ya viste la peli, por q hay personas que no les ha gustado mucho, pero espero que la sigas leyendo y que me sigas mandando tus opiniones sobre los capítulos.

**_Pao Bloom:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones, tmb espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este nuevo año sigas leyendo la historia. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo

**_Leilawood_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Pronto iniciara la acción como tu dices no te desesperes, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. A la escuela entre el lunes pero dentro de 2 semanas vuelvo a tener vacaciones, y no creo que hayas tenido unas vacaciones del nabo, por lo menos algo padre tuviste que haber hecho. Bueno cambiando de tema espero tus comentarios sobre el siguiente capitulo.

**_Karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Gracias por leer la historia, la parte de los disfraces es muy bonita me gusta mucho, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que digas que piensas sobre como va la historia.

**_CoNnY-B_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Tomare en cuenta tu comentario en especial en el próximo capitulo, espero que hayas tenido unas bonitas fiestas, y que te la hayas pasado súper con tu familia. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**_the angel of the dreams_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sobre ver la secuela del diario de la princesa prometo verlo para poder ver si puedo adaptar. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_lily posesa_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Sobre que James sepa de quien es el móvil será hasta el próximo capitulo calma, tono estará todo en su lugar muy pronto. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Lena-07_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, sobre si James esta loco es si pero por Lily, espero que este capitulo, aunque este mas chico, tmb te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**_AnnaTB_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que con este capitulo ya no sigas tan impaciente como estabas, tmb espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y recuerda que espero tus comentarios.

**_Cristie_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Sabes el paquete que quieres para reyes es buenísimo tiene hombre guapísimos, xq el de Coyote Ugly esta guapísimo, más claro nuestros merodeadores es todo un agasajo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que puedas mandar tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Luciana_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Sabes no eres la única que piensa que Shelby es una hija de su ….. pero ni modo tenia que existir una mala ¿Por qué si no a quien íbamos a odiar?, tienes razón sobre Carter creo que a mi me pasa eso y me muero de un ataque o yo que se. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y recuerda que espero tus comentarios.

**_IreBlack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y ahora que ya no son vacaciones (o por lo menos para mi) puedas leer los capitulo aunque sea en la noche. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	9. La Venganza

_**La historia de la Cenicienta.**_

8.- La Venganza.

-Ella nos dijo que lo que estaba tratando de hacer era separar a James de ti- le decía dramáticamente Gabriella a Shelby, al día siguiente en el jardín de la escuela

-Además dijo- completo Brianna- que lo hará fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida y que no le importaba a todas las personas a las que iba a perjudicar

-También dijo que siempre había estado celosa de ti- dijo Gabriella mientras fingía que lloraba- dijo que quería tener su vida, tu carro, tu cuerpo, todo. Fue tan horrible escucharla

-Continua- dijo Shelby en un tono muy arrogante

-Como ella invento todo lo de Cenicienta tenía el mail de James y comenzó a escribirle. Miren si no nos creen, aquí están los correos- dijo Gabriella mientras le daba a Shelby un fólder blanco- Tiene como nick Pinceton 818, pero recuerda esto siempre Shelby, su nombre verdadero es Liliana Evans

-No se preocupen- dijo Shelby después de hojear los documentos- la han dado la información a las personas adecuadas, nosotras nos encargaremos que esa desgraciada pague por tratar de robarse a mi novio.

-De eso estamos seguras- dijo Gabriella- por eso te dimos a ti la información

-Bien hecho- dijo Shelby- por lo pronto necesitaremos un poco de ayuda ¿están dispuestas a ayudarnos?

* * *

-Disculpa- le tocaba Brianna a la chava que se encargaba del micrófono de la escuela- James me pidió que si podías decir este mensaje porfa

-Claro- respondió Jessica, mientras leía el mensaje que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Cenicienta- se escucho por el altavoz de la escuela- si estas escuchando tú príncipe quiere encontrarte en el evento de esta tarde

Lily al escuchar el mensaje se emociono muchísimo- Carter, hable con él y no como Cenicienta, lo hice como yo Liliana- le explicaba mientras se dirigían a su clase de Pociones

-Entonces le dijiste todo- pregunto emocionado Carter

-No todo- dijo Lily un poco triste- no le dije que soy cenicienta, pero se lo diré después, por lo tanto ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-Pues al evento de la tarde

* * *

-Buenas noticias amigo, acabo de hablar con Hank Paul, si juegas bien el viernes, tu futuro en el quiddich esta asegurado- le dijo Mark Potter a James

-Eso es grandioso papa- dijo James un poco desanimado

-Bueno ahora viene la parte divertida del evento- dijo el entrenador por el micrófono- los dejo con una representación de las porristas

-¡Gracias entrenador Wood!-dijo Shelby muy emocionada al momento de entrar al escenario- Había una vez un jugador del equipo de quiddich que era muy fuerte- relataba Shelby mientras salía Brianna disfrazada de hombre, junto con 2 mujeres que también estaban disfrazadas de hombres- Tenía un hermosa novia- dijo mientras salía una porrista tratando de abrazar a Brianna- y claro como en casi todas las familias tenía un papa muy estricto- dijo mientras salía otra persona disfrazada de señor, con barba y panza- Teniendo una hermosa novia, un grupo de amigos genial y siendo el más popular de todo el colegio, no era feliz. Si solo pudiera encontrar a su princesa, sería feliz, y al momento de besarla la convertiría en princesa para poder estar juntos toda la vida.

-Una noche después del entrenamiento quiso terminar con su sensual y popular novia, para buscar a su princesa- continuo Shelby- Y estaba dispuesto a buscar por todo el mundo si fuera eso necesario- decía Shelby mientras Brianna suponía que se encontraba pensando- pero no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar a su princesa, mantuvo una relación con una estudiante de Princeton- dijo mientras Gabriella entraba con un vestido parecido al que había utilizado en el baile de bienvenida, pero de zapatos unos patines rosas, como los que solía usar cuando se encontraba trabajando en la cafetería.

-Esto no va nada bien- dijo Carter mientras se daba cuenta de todas las coincidencias que presentaban entre la protagonista y Lily

_-Querida chica de Princeton- se escuchaba la voz de Brianna, mientras escribía en su celular –no puedo esperar para poder conocerte, sabes eres la única persona que sabes realmente quien soy, sabes que no quiero jugar quiddich, porque lo que en verdad quiero hacer es estudiar la carrera de auror, para poder estar contigo en Princeton _

_-Querido Nomad- se escuchaba la vos de Gabriella, mientras esta fingía escribir en el celular- quiero que sepas quien soy, pero ¡TENGO MIEDO!- dijo en tono de burla mientras todas las personas que estaban en el lugar estaban riendo- tengo miedo que me rechaces, que te desilusiones al ver como soy, quien soy. Aparte te tengo que decir que nunca antes me han besado._

-Brianna y Gabriella leyeron mis mails- dijo Lily sorprendida- ¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo?

-Lily Vamonos- dijo Carter al ver que esto se iba a poner mucho peor, cosa que no le fallo

-NO tengo que investigar como encontraron todos mis mensajes- dijo Lily decidida

-Lils creo que este no es el tiempo- dijo Carter, pero por más que intento sus esfuerzos fueron hechos en vano

-Pero su princesa también tenía un secreto- continuó Shelby- realmente no era un princesa, pero si era un perdedora, una sirvienta, una criada- dijo esto último con un tono de odio increíble- tal vez en este momento se estén preguntando quien es esa impostora, pues entonces recibamos a la que pretende ser princesa la chica de la cafetería: Liliana Evans

James al empezar a escuchar todo ese relato supo perfectamente que estaban relatan la historia de su amor oculto y de él, pero al momento de escuchar que la chava de la que esta enamorado era de Liliana Evans, sintió que su mundo se le venía abajo- _¿Cómo es posible que ella fuera Princeton? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo no reconocí esos ojos cuando hablamos en la cafetería?- _eso pensaba James, al momento de voltearla a ver lo único que sintió fue decepción de que Lily no haya tenido la suficiente confianza de decirle que ella era su amiga secreta, es por eso que cuando la vio, fue con una mirada de decepción total.

Lily al darse cuenta que era de ella de quien estaban hablando jamás imagino que fueran a decir su nombre, creyó por un momento que Shelby y sus hermanastras iban a tener por lo menos un poco de respeto en cuestión de sus privacidad. Pero como era de esperar se equivoco, cuando escucho su nombre sintió como un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza. Pero lo que más le dolió fue como la vio James, al ver la mirada que le dirigió James sintió que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano. Y para acabar de amolarla, todos los que se encontraban en el campo empezaron a gritar

- Cocinera, cocinera, cocinera

-Vamos Carter- dijo Lily al momento que empezó a llorar

* * *

-Segura que no quieres hablar de esto- dijo Carter al momento de dejar a Lily en su casa

- No- dijo Lily mientras se sacaba las lagrimas que le salían- quiero afrontar esto yo sola

-Lily lo único que vas a lograr es hacerte daño a ti misma- dijo Carter mientras la abrazaba

- Es que Carter- dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba- lo que mas me lastimo fue la mirada que pude ver en los ojos de James

- Lily, es lógico se sintió decepcionado por que no se lo hayas dicho, y más cuando tuviste una oportunidad aquí en el café

-Pero no me atrevía no me entiendes- dijo Lily un poco enojada mientras se separaba de Carter

- Yo te entiendo por que soy tu amigo de toda la vida- dijo Carter- pero el no te va a entender

- Por que es un bruto

- No Lily ponte en su lugar ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si estuvieras en su lugar?

Lily al escuchar esa pregunta se puso a pensar un buen rato, hasta que logro decir- La verdad le dejaría de hablar a esa persona por que no tuvo la suficiente confianza en decirme que es lo que estaba pasando

-Exacto- dijo Carter feliz de que haya llegado al punto- el esta actuando como cualquier ser humano lo haría y más en este momento

-¿Pero podía a ver evitado la mirada que me dirigió?

-¿Y tu lo hubieras hecho?

-Carter, por que siempre tratas de ponerme en el otro lado- pregunto Lily un poco enojada

-Por que esa es la única forma que entiendas por que reacciono James de esa forma- dijo Carter en una forma sabia- mejor vamos a hacer un trata ve a dormir un rato y mañana platicamos, ya cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos y con la cabeza más despejada, ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta bien- dijo Lily mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la cara- mañana hablamos para que me pueda sacar todo lo que siento, Carter por cierto muchas gracias

- No tienes por que Lils, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y por ti daría hasta mi vida si fuera necesario

* * *

-Prongs- dijo Sirius mientras entraban a casa de James- ¿Qué demonios te pasa has estado muy callado desde la representación de las porristas?

Pero James no les hizo caso estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para ponerles atención a sus amigos

-James- empezó a cantar Remus- tierra llamando a James, JAMES POTTER

-Mande me hablaron- dijo James distraídamente

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa James?- dijo Sirius un poco enojado y muy desesperado

- Nada- dijo James- no entenderían

- James por algo somos tus mejores amigos- dijo Remus- cuéntanos

-O ¿es que no nos tienes confianza?- pregunto tímidamente Peter

-Claro que les tengo confianza Wormtail- dijo James un poco triste- solo que no se como empezar

- Creo que lo más adecuado es que empieces por el inicio- dijo Sirius un poco en tono de broma

-SIRIUS- grito Remus-deja bromear si James quiere nos lo contara pero si no pues nos tendremos que aguantar

- No Moony- interrumpió James- les voy a contar, ¿se acuerdan de la representación de las porristas?

-Claro- dijo Sirius- los vestuarios eran geniales, la historia de los enamorados que tontería, quien se enamoraría de una persona que ni siquiera conoce, aparte…

-Es historia es la mía- interrumpió James a Sirius, este al escuchar la ultima frase de James se puso rojo

-James- dijo Sirius- perdón pero no sabía que fue tu historia

-No importa Sirius- dijo James muy triste- tienes razón soy un bruto ¿Cómo me enamore de una persona que no conozco?

- James no tienes la culpa- dijo Remus sabiamente- recuerda que en el corazón no se manda

- NO, perdóname pero no estoy de acuerdo- interrumpió Sirius- Prongs fue un tonto a enamorarse de una persona que…

- Sirius no ayudes por favor- dijo Remus muy enojado

-Lo siento- dijo Sirius apenado- ¿en que estábamos?

-Me siento mal muy mal- dijo James- no se dan cuenta que me enamore de una persona imposible

- Pero ¿por que es imposible?- dijo Remus

- Por que eso sería suicidio social- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio

- Sirius-dijo Peter- la vida social no importa cuando del corazón se trata

Los 3 amigos se quedaron pensando en lo que Wormtail había dicho

- Te felicito- dijo Sirius burlonamente- es la primera vez que dices algo coherente

- Ya basta- dijo Remus- James si en verdad te gusta esa chica habla con ella dile lo que sientes

- Pero no puedo- dijo James desesperado- no te diste cuenta como se fue corriendo al momento de que vio que su secreto había quedado en descubierto

-¿Prongs que hubieras hecho en su lugar?- dijo Sirius muy serio

- ¿Por que me preguntas eso? Sirius

- Por que esa es la única forma en que la vas a comprender- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio

-Pues creo que haría- dijo James mientras pensaba- lo mismo que ella

- Ahí esta- dijo Remus- mira te propongo algo vamos a dormir y mañana que estemos todos más calmados hablaremos te parece bien

-Esta bien- dijo James mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Lo hemos perdido- dijo Sirius cuando James se fue a dormir

- ¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto Remus un poco extrañado

- No te das cuenta- dijo Sirius- James esta enamorado de esa chava, Liliana Evans, y contra eso amigos no podemos hacer nada- dijo seriamente mientras abrazaba a sus 2 amigos

-Creo que los merodeadores se van a reducir a 3- dijo Peter tristemente.

* * *

Lily al entrar a su casa sintió una vibra horrible, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar, así que se fue a su cuarto, al momento de llegar se tiro sobre su cama a llorar- _¿Por qué a mi siempre me ocurre eso?-_ se preguntaba Lily – _¿Por qué siempre me tengo que enamorar del chico malo? , ¿Por qué siempre mis amores son imposibles? ¿Es que estoy destinada a ser infeliz o todo lo que me queda de vida es tristeza?_- esa era una de tal tantas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Lily, al momento en que se encontraba llorando en su habitación, hasta que algo la interrumpió, no más bien dicho alguien.

-¡Lily!- dijo Fiona mientras entraba a la habitación de Lily con una bandeja de galletas

-Vete Fiona- dijo Lily al ver que entraba Fiona- no tengo de hablar y menos de estar escuchando tus tonterías

-Bueno- dijo Fiona hipócritamente- pero tienes una carta de Princeton ¿No la quieres leer?

-Dámela- dijo Lily al momento de escuchar que ese trataba de Princeton

-Vamos léela- dijo Fiona- ¿Qué dice?

Después de leerla Lily sintió como toda su vida ahora si se viniera abajo – No quieres saber Fiona

-Claro que quiero saber dime ¿Qué dice?- dijo Fiona con un tono de chismosa

-Lamentamos informarle que su solicitud para la Universidad de Princeton ha sido rechazada- leyó Lily con una inmensa tristeza- No entre- dijo Lily muy triste

- Oh no- dijo Fiona supuestamente triste- pero si habías estudiado tanto- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Lily- pero mira el lado bueno tienes el trabajo del comedor para toda tu vida- Lily al escuchar eso se deprimió mucho más ya que por lo visto no iba a poder superarse como ella hubiera querido que se hiciera

-Fiona déjame sola- le pidió Lily a Fiona

-Lils no te preocupes- dijo Fiona hipócritamente- por trabajo no te preocupes en la cafetería tienes pero si llegaras a quedar despedida nosotros te contrataríamos como nuestra sirvienta- dijo con cierto tono de maldad en su voz.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que estén súper bien, perdón por el retraso lo que pasó es que ya empecé examen finales, entonces eso me tenía un poco estresada, pero tal y como lo prometí aquí tienen el capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerte a todas las personas que me mandaron sus comentario el capitulo pasado, MUCHAS GRACIAS me hicieron muy feliz. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"Afrontando la realidad"

-Gente como ella no cabe en este mundo James- dijo Shelby mientras veían pasar a Lily por el pasillo

-Ya me escuchaste-dijo Lily en tono decidido- renunció, renunció a este empleo, a tu familia y voy a mudarme

-Tengo al que resolver- dijo Lily después de estar un rato pensativa- pero no te preocupes ¿Si?, no me vayas a esperar para dormir

-No escucha tu – gritó Lily muy enojada mientras todo el equipo los estaba mirando- te convertiste exactamente en quien yo pensaba que eras

- Y se que las cosas van a estar bien, incluso sabiendo que no tengo familia, ni trabajo, ni dinero para la universidad

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_IreBlaCk:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Creo que tienes razón sobre que hay mucho tiempo para leer los fics, pero tampoco podemos descuidar la escuela (o por lo menos no mucho), espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado mucho como el pasado, tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_kristin_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo se te haya hecho mucho más largo que el pasado (cosa que es cierto), espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y que se te haya hecho interesante. Espero tus comentarios sobre como te parecio este capitulo.

**_AnnaTB_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Claro que se va a dar cuenta del partidazo que dejo ir, pero eso es un poco de su merecido por todo lo que hace ¿no lo crees? Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de James al momento de saber quien era cenicienta, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_NyTA_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto q te este gustando la historia, sabes no creo que tu hermana se paresca a Gabriella, ya que Gabriella es fea, mala y odiosa, y creo que por lo menos alguna cosa no tiene. Bueno espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo, el cual espero que te haya gustado mucho como el anterior.

**_Miki Matsura: _**Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te guste que la historia sea tan parecida a la película, ya que me han llegado comentarios que lo que no les gustan es que se parezca tanto a la película, espero que el final te guste ya que lo trate de cambiar un poco y ponerlo un poco menos humillante. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que con este capitulo no te haya dado más rabia con Fiona, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_susiblack_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Gracias por tu preferencia por esta historia me siento muy orgullosa por esa preferencia, tmb espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Y confió en que si notas algo que no te guste o diferente me lo digas.

**_Trini_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Jajajaja me da mucha risa que hayas tenido que cuidar a un borracho, cosa que un momento puede ser divertido pero después de un rato es aburrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo y que te haya gustado la forma en que James sabe quien es cenicienta, tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Andy-Wm:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tmb espero que me mandes tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Pao Bloom_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te este gustando la historia, pero lamento decir que ya no le quedan muchos capítulos, por eso espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_NyaBlack_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo, al igual espero que me puedas decir tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Sailor Alluminem Siren:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado al igual que el anterior. Tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_CoNnY-B_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Sobre por que los hago sufrir es por que ellos son los personajes principales y por lo que les pasa a ellos nos gusta a nosotros, tmb espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y conste que este ya es un poco más largo. Tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Tomoyo-potter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y que no te haga hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No te preocupes que yo me encargo que le pase algo muy malo a Gabriella, solo ten un poco de paciencia. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Luciana_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que no odies más a Fiona con esto (cosa que creo imposible), tmb espero que te haya gustando mucho este capitulo. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_lily posesa_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Yo vivo en México y la verdad no se si en España ya estrenaron la película, pero lo puedes investigar en la pagina principal de la película. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y tmb espero tus comentarios, y claro que sigas leyendo la historia.

**_Umi-chan_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Lo bueno es que tuviste tiempo de leer la historia, sobre la luz es traumante ya que lo tuve que repetir 4 veces. Y sobre reyes si me trajeron muchos regalos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_Hermy:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Lo bueno es ya leíste la historia, aunque sea después de que te hayan quitado el internet. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**_Mary93_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, aunque lo hayas leído tarde, cosa que no importa lo bueno es que ya lo leíste. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**_leilawood_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Que rico que acabas de llegar de tus mini vacaciones. Sobre todo lo que me comentaste sobre Carter, etc. Pronto lo sabrás no te desesperes. Sobre mis vacaciones me la pase muy bien, muchas gracias. Te dije que no todas las vacaciones eran aburridas. Una pregunta ¿Dónde patinaste?

**_Cristie_**: Hola gracias por escribirme. Pronto les va a llegar su merecido a todos los malos lo prometo, pero con calma, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Y tmb espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	10. Afrontando la realidad

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_9.- Afrontando la realidad._

-"_Por trabajo no te preocupes en la cafetería tienes pero si llegaras a quedar despedida nosotros te contrataríamos como nuestra sirvienta_"- esas eran las exactas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Fiona unas horas antes, Lily todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, primero la humillan enfrente de todo el colegio, después no logra entrar a Princeton, lo cual había sido su sueño desde que su padre había muerto. Y ahora eso Fiona molestándola al decir podría ser la sirvienta de su casa, pero una cosa estaba Lily segura NUNCA, pero NUNCA sería la sirviente de esas 3 mounstros primero muerta antes de lavarles la ropa y estar a aguantándolas todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Lily cada vez que podía- ¿Por qué mi vida es tan fea? ¿Por qué no me toco vivir una vida como la de Shelby? ¿Por qué no tengo a mis padres? ¿Por qué la vida no es como me decía mi papa? ¿Por qué?- esas eran una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía Lily mientras se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto. Lily al estar caminando por su cuarto y logró ver el libro de cuentos de hadas que tenía, el cual se lo había regalado su papá, al verlo fue por él y dijo

-Sabes papá- decía mientras acariciaba la portada del libro- tu me decías que la vida era fácil y divertida, que nunca iba a sufrir ¿Por qué me mentiste?-dijo esto último con un tono de dolor en su voz- hoy me doy cuenta que la vida no es ningún cuento de hadas- dijo mientras aventaba el libro hacía el otro lado del cuarto- que el único lugar donde existe cuentos de hadas es en los libros.

* * *

Desde ese día las cosas nunca fueron iguales para Lily, antes podía pasar desapercibida por los pasillos sin que nadie la molestara, pero ahora lugar donde fuera, lugar donde hablaban de ella. Siempre que pasaba cerca de alguien podía escuchar sus comentarios "_Ya viste es la cocinera, la que pretendió ser cenicienta en el baile_" ese era uno de los tantos comentarios que Lily tenía que soportar para poder cambiar de clase.

Siempre trataba de notar muy enserio los comentarios, aunque le dolieran mucho, Lily siempre pensaba "_Tengo que aparentar que no me lastiman, que soy fuerte_".

* * *

-Gente como ella no cabe en este mundo James- dijo Shelby mientras veían pasar a Lily por el pasillo. Siempre que podía James aprovecha el momento de verla, antes cuando la veía la encontraba tan feliz con su amigo, pero ahora la ve y se da cuenta que esta sufriendo y lo peor era por su culpa _"¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?_"

-Prongs- dijo Sirius al salir de su clase de Pociones- ¿Qué tienes ya no eres el mismo que antes?

-Sirius tiene razón- dijo Remus- ya no te ríes como antes, o dices tus tonterías a media clase ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada amigos- dijo James un poco triste- solo que estoy un poco aturdido por toda la presión que tengo de mi papa- después de esto se fue a su siguiente clase

-James cree que nos chupamos el dedo ¿O que?- dijo Sirius un poco enojado

-Bueno James y yo no- dijo Remus en tono de broma- pero Peter y tu lo tenemos que comprobar

-Jaja- dijo Sirius un poco molesto y apenado por el comentario de Remus- mejor Vamonos si no queremos llegar a clase.

* * *

-Lily ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Rhonda esa tarde en la cafetería al ver a Lily tan triste

-Tratando de que este piso de vea limpio- contestó mientras tallaba fuertemente el piso

-No- dijo Rhonda un poco enojada, mientras trataba de parar a Lily del piso- no con tu vida

-Es que no lo ves- dijo Lily tristemente- soy una cocinera, siempre lo he hecho, y por siempre lo seré

-Nena ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada Rhonda por la actitud de Lily- ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tienes, mira tienes una familia entera contigo- dijo mientras señalaba a todas las personas que estaban detrás de la barra

-Gracias Rhonda- dijo Lily un poco más feliz- pero sabes no es lo mismo, ¿No se si me entiendas?

-Claro que te entiendo- dijo en tono comprensivo- pero Lils tienes que cambiar la cara, tratar de tomar el lado feliz de la vida

-Ese es el problema- dijo Lily- en mi vida no hay lado feliz

-Liliana ese es tu problema- empezó a decir Rhonda, pero no pudo terminar ya que Gabriella y Brianna entraron, pero la puerta la azotaron tan fuerte que una guitarra que estaba en la pared se cayó, pero junto con la guitarra se cayó un pedazo de tapiz, el cual dejó ver una frase que Lily ya había olvidado

- "_Nunca dejes que el miedo te golpee. Sigue jugando el juego_"- leyó Lily, en ese momento entro Fiona que al ver que todos estaban paradas viendo en dirección a la puerta preguntó

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Fiona- se que soy bella pero no para que no puedan soltar la vista de mí

- Mama- dijo Gabriella mientras señalaba la pared- Lily acaba e estropear la pared

- Bueno, se lo tendré que descontar de su pago- dijo Fiona como si fuera lo más común de mundo

- Nunca dejes…- empezó a decir Lily como hipnotizada

- Muy bien- dijo Fiona mientras agarraba dinero de la caja registradora y se lo guardaba en los pechos- voy a salir de compras, vamos niñas, por cierto Lily recuerda que esta noche te toca hacer la limpieza- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero de pronto escucho

-No- dijo Lily en tono decidido, lo cual a todos sorprendió

-¿Perdón?- dijo Fiona incrédula mientras la volteaba a ver

-Ya me escuchaste-dijo Lily en tono decidido- renunció, renunció a este empleo, a tu familia y voy a mudarme

-Jajajaja- empezó Fiona a reírse- así ¿Y a donde vas a vivir?, por que por lo que se el único lugar que tienes es esta casa, claro que si te quieres ir a vivir a un basurero, el cual es tu lugar, hay mucho lugar donde te vayas

-Se va a ir a vivir conmigo- dijo Rhonda, al escuchar las cosas feas que le dijo a Lily

-Pero si tú no puedes caminar sin mi- dijo Fiona divertida

- Sabes Fiona- dijo Lily- puedes quedarte con tu cabello falso, con tu nariz, tu boca, incluso puedes quedarte con el restaurante de mi padre. Pero no te vas a quedar conmigo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Espera..- dijo Rhonda, mientras trataba de ir con Lily

- SI das un paso más, te despido- dijo Fiona un poco preocupada

-Sabes no es necesario- dijo Rhonda- yo también renuncio

-Sabes yo también renunció- dijo una de las meseras mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Yo también- gritó el cocinero, mientras salía de la cocina dijo- Elena esperame necesito un aventón.

De pronto todos se fueron incluidos los clientes

- Mama- dijo Gabriella enojada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Fiona no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que Liliana le contestaba y aparte le armaba un pleito increíble, simplemente no sabía que hacer

* * *

- Rhonda ¿estas segura que esto esta bien?- pregunto Lily un poco preocupada mientras sacaba su ropa de la pequeña maleta que había traído de su casa.

-Lily no veo otro lugar donde puedas irte a vivir- dijo Rhonda comprensivamente- además esta es la forma que se debía de haber arreglado tu vida desde hace mucho tiempo

-Muchas gracias Rhonda- dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba- sabes había querido hacer esto desde hace tanto tiempo

-Claro- dijo Rhonda en tono de burla- no se como habías aguantado, además con esa familia, era como si hubieras vivido con la familia Adams

-No entiendo- dijo Lily un poco confundida

- Ósea que esa familia es fea, desastrosa y amargada- dijo Rhonda divertida

-¿En que piensas Lils?- pregunto Rhonda después de un rato de silencio

-Tengo algo que resolver- dijo Lily después de estar un rato pensativa- pero no te preocupes ¿Si?, no me vayas a esperar para dormir

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Rhonda, mientras veía como Lily salía de la casa

* * *

-Bienvenidos a la gran noche del juego- se empezó a escuchar esa noche por el micrófono del estadio de quiddich- la final de escuelas del país entre los Lanzers y Gryffindor- al momento de decir este último nombre muchas porras y muchas banderas empezaron a escucharse y verse en ese estadio.

Mientras eso pasaba en el estadio, por dentro, en los vestidores para ser un poco más exacta los jugadores de Gryffindor se estaban preparando para el juego, pero lo que no sabían era el problema que se avecinaba.

Lily ya lo había decidido le iba a decir a James todo lo que se merecía, incluido lo que sentía en ese momento por es rechazada por la escuela cuando él debería ser el que todos se voltearán a verlo cuando pasa por algún pasillo, pero eso no se quedaría normal. Así que entró a los vestidores de hombres y empezó a buscarlo entre las filas, Lily no hizo comentarios como "_Que hace una mujer aquí_", "_Se te perdió la brújula cocinera_", pero de pronto lo encontró. Estaba volteado arreglándose los zapatos que iba a utilizar, entonces James sintió como alguien lo estaba viendo y al momento de voltear se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Lily paraba enfrente de él

- Lily- empezó a decir James un poco nervioso, por la reacción de la pelirroja- se que piensas que soy…- pero Lily no lo dejó terminar de hecho ella terminó la frase por él

- ¿Cobarde?- dijo Lily muy enojada – ¿Graciosa?

- Se que me merezco eso y más- dijo James muy apenado- pero al menos escúchame…

-No escucha tu – gritó Lily muy enojada mientras todo el equipo los estaba mirando- te convertiste exactamente en quien yo pensaba que eras. Sabes yo nunca fingí ser alguien más, solo fui yo misma- dijo sinceramente- y lo peor de todo es que de mi fue de quien se rieron, en lugar de ti, por que era de ti quien se tenían que burlar- dijo muy dolida- pero sabes eso no me importa, ni siquiera estoy enojada contigo, viene a decirte que se el miedo que sientes de mostrarte como eres, yo era así, pero ya no- dijo en un tono decidido mientras todo el vestuario los escuchaba- y el tema es que ya n o me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, por que creo en mi misma, y se que las cosas van a estar bien, incluso sabiendo que no tengo familia, ni trabajo, ni dinero para la universidad, pero sabes eres tú lo que más me duele

-Tienen 5 minutos- se escucho la voz del arbitro

-¡Ya voy!- gritó James un poco enojado

- Se que el chico que me enviaba esos mails esta dentro de ti- continuó Lily, después de la pequeña interrupción- pero no puedo esperarlo tengo una vida con la que seguir, además que por que esperar por ti, eso sería como esperar que en este valle llueva, lo cual se inútil y decepcionante- después de decir todo lo que sentía y pensaba Lily se fue, sin ni siquiera contestarle a James sus llamados

-Lily- grito James desesperado- Lily espera

- No se va a parar- dijo Sirius

- Cállate Sirius- dijo James muy enojado- ¿No se que hacer?

- Creo que lo más conveniente sería que pensaras en todo lo que te dijo esa pelirroja y ver si es cierto- dijo Sirius en tono de sabio- por que si es cierto, por tu bien más vale que cambies tu forma de ser, si no te vas a quedar solo y amargado

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que estén súper bien y que no los haya hecho esperar por mucho tiempo para que puedan leer este capitulo, lo que pasa es que estoy viendo las opciones para mi próxima historia por que lamento infamarles que esta historia ya va a llegar a su fin, cosa que me pone sumante triste ya que con este historia hice amigas, y personas a las que apreció mucho, pero como dicen todo tiene un comienzo y un fin, pero prometo que si ya tengo el trama de mi siguiente historia antes de publicar el último capitulo (faltan 2) les daré unos pequeños avances para que me puedan dar su punto de vista. Bueno mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"El juego"

- De hecho pensaba ir al juego de quiddich- dijo Carter un poco apenado- pero entiendo si no quieres ir, vamos a otro lado

- James, hoy es la noche- le dijo su padre- recuerda mantente concentrado, por que hoy todo cuenta

-Carter- dijo Lily triste- pensé que podría con esto pero realmente no puedo, mejor me voy

- ¡Me largo de aquí!- dijo James mientras le daba su escoba a Remus- confió en amigo

- Estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dijo James con una sonrisa enorme, mientras varias personas a su espalda lo estaban maldiciendo.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro, bueno sobre que estabas en tu casa viendo blade y ocean12, en mi pto de vista ocean12 no esta muy buen que digamos, pero que se le va a hacer, muchas gracias no solo por ese comentario si no por todos los que me has mandado, y espero tu comentario sobre es capitulo

**_NyaBlack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Creo que no eres la única que tienes frío mi casa, ahorita es helada no tienes idea, pero concentrándonos en la historia, ten calma todos recibirán su merecido, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, y que me digas que te gusto y que no te gusto.

**_leilawood:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Sabes me hiciste sentirme como un globo, por lo inflado que dejaste mi ego, me muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado la adaptación de Si tuviera 30, esa fue una historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño, además espero que también leas mis próximas historias y que si ves que están feas o algo por el estilo me lo digas, ya que se que en ti puedo confiar plenamente. Si te preguntas por que te pregunte a donde fuiste a patinar, es que desde Galerías vivo como a 10 minutos, entonces la próxima vez que vayas espero que no podamos ver. Sobre esta historia, pronto llegara el merecido a esas 3 arpías, espero que te hay gustado mucho este capitulo.

**_karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo no se te haya hecho muy triste, pero te prometo que a partir del próximo las cosas le van a cambiar a Lily. Sobre mis exámenes espero yo tmb, por que lamentablemente ya empecé mal, ya que en el primero que presente estoy segura que reprobé. Sobre el capitulo espero que te haya gustado mucho.

**_Miki Matsura:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que no te haya parecido la espera eterna, sabes trate de subir el capitulo lo más rápido que pude solo porque me acordaba de lo que me habías comentado. Tmb espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho, al igual que el anterior.

**_Hermy:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, al igual que espero no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera, pero tratare de que el siguiente lo suba un poco más rápido.

**_Luciana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Tranquilidad ante todo, no podemos permitir que nos salgan arrugas por las #$& de Fiona, Shelby y las hermanastras, no valen la pena nuestros enojos. Espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado, aunque creo que con este vas a odiar mas a Fiona.

**_Sailor Alluminem Siren:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Tranquila todos odiamos las malvadas gemelas, a Shelby y a Fiona, pero recuerda los enojos nos hacen arrugas cosa que no podemos permitir. Pronto sabrás que pasa ente Lily y James, de hecho es el próximo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado mucho la historia.

**_kristin:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado, al igual que el pasada este capitulo es largo (no mucho, pero si lo es). Tmb espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

**_Umi-chan:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Creo que si tu fueras Lily, Fiona estaría muerta o en el hospital desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que por lo que pude ver las odias demasiado, cosa que no te culpo. Volviendo a la historia, espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado. Como el anterior.

**_johana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. A lo mejor la novela que pasaron en la tele en tu país, no es en la que me estoy basando, pero me da mucho gusto que a pesar de que no sea la misma novela te guste la historia, cosa que me hace muy feliz, tmb espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**_lily posesa:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No creo que tarden mucho en estrenarla ya que aquí en México me parece que ya va a salir en DVD, entonces ya no ha de tardar. Sobre si soy muy mala con Lily, creo que no por que si no la historia no sería la misma si a Lily la tratan bien a que la traten mal ¿no lo crees? Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.

**_susiblack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. He visto la película como 10 veces, además que la conseguí en chafa, así que la puedo ver todas las veces que quiera. Sobre hacer la secuela lo pensaré, por que como ya había dicho estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, pero prometo que lo tendré muy en cuenta.

**_NyTA:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da muchísimo gusto que te guste la historia, ya ves por lo menos tenia razón en algo sobre tu hermana. Cambiando de tema espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como en anterior, y sobre que James se le declare a Lily eso será el próximo capitulo (y conste que te di a ti la exclusiva).

**_JOSESITA:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Tranquilidad ante todo, recuerda que nos salen arrugas si te enojas (cosa que no queremos), además las arpías recibirán su merecido, tarde o temprano. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Sabes no entendí tus ultimas letras ¿Quérían decir algo? O solo las pusiste la llenar espacio

**_CoNnY-B:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No te preocupes siempre después de la tormenta viene la calma, así que pronto le llegara la felicidad a Lily. Espero que puedas conseguir la película, ya que vale mucho la pena verla, es un película hermosa que es muy recomendable. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**_Trini:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No llores recuerda que todo en este mundo cuesta, pero pronto Lily será feliz. Por lo visto son muchas personas las que odian a las arpías cosa que me hace feliz, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no te hayas enojado más de lo que ya estabas.

**_AnnaTB:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Claro que me puedes llamar Sam, creo que en todas las familias hay una persona mala, pero en esa todas, la verdad pobre Lily, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	11. El juego

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_10.- El juego._

Afuera de los vestidores de hombres se encontraba Carter esperando que su mejor amiga saliera, para poder hablar con ella y en un momento dado consolarla, y de pronto la vio. Lily venía saliendo del vestuario de los jugadores con una cara pensativa, la cual ya le era muy común ver en Lily

- ¡Lily!- exclamo Carter preocupado, mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-Hola- dijo Lily un poco desanimada- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco extrañada por hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí

- Rhonda- dijo Carter, pero al ver la cara de confunción de Lily explico- me entere de que te habías ido de la casa de Fiona, entonces pensé que de seguro estarías viviendo con Rhonda. Así que le hable y me dijo que efectivamente estabas viviendo con ella, pero que habías salido con urgencia- dijo Carter- y después no necesite mucho cerebro para deducir de que estarías en el partido. Pero lo que no entendía es ¿Por qué estarías aquí?, pero ahora que veo tu cara veo por que, ven- dijo Carter mientras la abrazaba- en estos momentos necesitas un abrazo

-Gracias Carter- dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba- sabes no se que haría sin ti

- Lily estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo Carter feliz-te enfrentaste a tu madrastra y a James en un solo día, lo cual es increíble y muy bueno, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Siento- dijo Lily mientras se separaba de James- siento como si volviera a respirar, después de mucho tiempo

- Es lógico- dijo Carter- con la familia que te tenías, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ti, sin ofender

-No ofendes- dijo Lily alegre- aparte de que esas arpías no eran mi familia, la verdadera familia que tengo es en donde estoy viviendo y la persona que estoy viendo en estos momentos.

- Ahh Lils- dijo Carter mientras la volvía a abrazar- ya sabes que yo te considero también de mi familia, además ya sabes que si alguna vez quieres cambiar un poco tu forma de vida puedes venir a vivir conmigo

-¿Pero a tus papas no les molestara?- dijo Lily un poco preocupada después del abrazó recibido por Carter

-NO claro, claro que no- dijo Carter feliz- creo mi mama se pondría muy feliz de que estuvieras en la casa así habría otra mujer en la casa

- JAJAJAJA Carter que tonterías dices- dijo Lily muy feliz- pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche?

- De hecho pensaba ir al juego de quiddich- dijo Carter un poco apenado- pero entiendo si no quieres ir, vamos a otro lado

Lily después de escuchar lo que Carter le había dicho se quedo pensando un rato, y después y dijo- No voy contigo

- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido Carter- ¿Crees que puedas con esto?, por que digo te acabas de enfrentar a James y no se tu estés…

-No- dijo Lily decidida- puedo manejarlo vamos al juego- dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

- Me sorprendes Lils- dijo Carter en tono bromista

- Te ves muy bien- dijo Lily después de un momento incomodo de silencio- te queda ese nuevo look

-¿En serio?- preguntó feliz Carter- tu crees

- A mí me encanta- dijo Lily sonriente

- Lo dices por que eres mi amiga

- Claro que no- dijo Lily un poco enojada- vas a ver ahorita que entremos a la cancha de quiddich, todas las chavas se te van a quedar viendo

- No seas exagerada- dijo Carter un poco sonrojado

- No lo soy- dijo Lily angelicalmente- pero cuéntame que te hiciste

- Solo cambie un poco el peinado- dijo Carter mientras se acomodaba el pelo- y también cambie de forma de vestir, pero en serio no fue mucho.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en el pasillo, en los vestidores se encontraba James Potter, pero lo más raro era que normalmente era el primero de decir alguna tontería para que los nervios se fueran, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy pensativo, lo cual no era de extrañarse ya que solo así unos minutos una de sus compañeras le dijo todas sus verdades, lo cual aunque no quiere reconocer le dolió mucho, más de lo que el hubiera esperado.

- Prongs- dijo Sirius- ya vamos a salir a jugar, ¿estas seguro que puedes o quieres que llamemos al suplente?

- No Sirius- dijo James muy pensativo- estoy listo solo estaba pensando si lo que me dijo Lily era cierto

-¿Y cual es tu conclusión?- pregunto Sirius mientras se sentaba a lado de él

- Creo que si- dijo muy triste soy un bruto, ella era sincera me decía todo, pero yo me oculte

-James no seas tan duro contigo mismo- dijo Sirius- si la regaste pero lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta de tu error para que no lo vuelvas a cometer ¿cierto?

-Pero no creo que haya próxima vez

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Sirius extrañado de la respuesta de su amigo- por el hecho de que esta vez las cosas no te hayan salido como querías, no quiere decir que ya no te vas a volver a conectar nunca y que ya no vas a conocer más alumnos por el chat.

-No entiendes Sirius- dijo James mientras se paraba para reunirse con los integrantes del equipo- lo que no va a volver a suceder es que me enamore de una persona que ni siquiera conocía

- No por favor- susurro sarcásticamente Sirius- James si eres el único que no se había dado cuenta

* * *

-Aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor- se escuchaba el comentarista por toda la cancha de quiddich, la cual estaba muy llena- aquí llegan BROWN, FININS, LUMBARDI, NIGELS, SCARLET, BLACK Y POOOOOOOTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! recuerden amigos en estos momentos nuestro jugadores están calentando para que se puedan enfrentar a las serpientes de Slytherin que están compuestos por Collins, Rembrand, Sindrad, Valins, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy.

James al entrar al cancha esperaba que se le hubieran olvidado todas sus preocupaciones, pero por lo que vio no le funciono, si no que hasta le agravió los problemas, ya que desde el lugar que estaba entrenado podía ver perfectamente a Lily, la cual estaba con Carter riendo muy felices, lo cual le daban unos celos tremendos a James ¿Cómo es posible que si después de que me dijo todas mis verdades este riéndose tan despreocupadamente con su amigo?, mientras que él se moría del remordimiento. Pero todo eso se le olvido en el momento en el que llegó su papa.

- James, hoy es la noche- le dijo su padre- recuerda mantente concentrado, por que hoy todo cuenta, y más que nada tus faltas

- JUGADORES TODOS A SUS PUESTOS- grito madame Hooch, la cual iba a ser el arbrito del juego.

- QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el comentarista- Brown consigue la quaffle se la pasa a Lumbardini, pero miren tratan de hacer el pico de oro y lo LOGRAN, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- grita el comentarista muy alegre- Collins coje la quaffle, uhhh pero que lastima Nigels le acaba de mandar un bludger a toda velocidad, suerte para la próxima serpientes- Rembrand tiene la quaffle, pero Finins se la quita y va así el aro, eso muchachos 20 contra 0- James no podía concentrarse en el juego solo pensaba en cierta muchacha pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las bancas de ese estadio, la quería muchísimo, como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero algo repentino lo hizo regresar a la realidad un destello amarrillo, era la snich pero curiosamente estaba por donde se encontraba Lily, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que Malfoy también la había visto así que se fue de picada, pero de pronto sintió como una pelota le pasaba a lado de la cabeza era una bludgers.

James preocupado por que Malfoy hubiera podido agarrar la snich se dio cuenta que el también había recibido una bludger, así que eso significaba que la pelota estaba otra vez perdida, pero entonces escucho- 100 a 120 favor a Slytherin, vamos muchachos ustedes pueden- James al escuchar el marcador se preocupo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando?, pero al ver a sus compañeros se dio cuenta que necesitaban reordenar estrategias, así que pidió un tiempo muerto el cual se lo coincidieron.

-¿Qué pasa James?- pregunto Sirius

-¿Como que es lo que pasa?- dijo James enojado- estamos perdiendo tenemos que poner más estrategias

- SOLO SE ENCUENTRAN CON UNA DIFERENCIA DE 20 PUNTOS ENTRE UN EQUIPO Y OTRO- escucharon que decía el comentarista- ASÍ QUE AMBOS EQUIPOS PUEDEN GANAR, EN ESPECIAL SI CUALQUIER BUSCADOR ENCUENTRA LA SNICH DORADA

Gracias a ese aviso todos los alumnos de Howgarts se emocionaron muchísimo, así que los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff empezaron a gritar: JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES

Lily al escuchar el nombre de James, empezó a sentir muy feo y sintió ganas de llorar, pero claro no lo podía hacer enfrente de toda la escuela, así que decidió irse, pero para esto le tenía que avisar a Carter, así que le dijo

-Carter- dijo Lily triste- pensé que podría con esto pero realmente no puedo, mejor me voy

Carter al ver a su amiga tan mal quería irse con ella, pero también quería ver el partido, no sabía que hacer

-Carter- dijo Lily triste- si quieres quédate no te voy a obligar a irte

-¿Segura?- pregunto Carter preocupado

- Si- dijo Lily- no te preocupes por mí- dijo mientras trataba de salir de la fila en la que se encontraba

* * *

James al escuchar que casi toda la escuela estaba gritando su nombre lo hacía muy feliz, solo había una cosa que lo iba a ser más feliz ver a Lily gritando su nombre. Al momento de buscarla se llevó una gran desilusión Lily se estaba yendo del partido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Tenía 2 opciones: una era seguir el juego y hacer como si nunca la hubiera visto, hacer feliz a su padre, y también ser infeliz, por que sin ella no iba a ser feliz. O su segunda opción era dejar el juego ir por Lily y decirle todo lo que siente por ella y ser feliz.

-James tienes que tomar una decisión- dijo Brown uno de los cazadores del equipo

-¿Qué?- pregunto James extrañado

-Del juego- dijo Sirius

James no tenía mucho tiempo para escoger así que dijo..

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Que creen que los voy a dejar con la duda pues no, no soy tan mala, mejor continuemos:

- Lo siento chicos- dijo mientras salía corriendo

-OYE ¿Qué estas haciendo?- gritó enojado su padre mientras lo agarraba del brazo

- ¡Me largo de aquí!- dijo James mientras le daba su escoba a Remus- confió en ti amigo

-James- dijo su papa enojado- estas echando a perder tu sueño

- No papa- dijo James decidido- es tu sueño, no el mío

Lily de pronto dejo de escuchar los gritos hacía James, los cuales cambiaron por susurros extraños, así que cuando llego a las escaleras volteo así la cancha de quiddich, y menuda sorpresa se llevó James estaba parado enfrente de ella

-James ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Lily extrañada

- Estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dijo James con una sonrisa enorme, mientras varias personas a su espalda lo estaban maldiciendo por el hecho de irse del juego.

Lily al escuchar las palabras de que acaba de decir James sintió como todos sus deseos se habían cumplido, y esta emoción aumento al momento de sentir los labios de James sobre los de ella, pero en ese momento les cayó una gota de agua

-Lamento que este lloviendo- dijo en forma bromista James

- No importa- dijo Lily mientras volvía a juntar sus besos con los de James.

- Oh Dios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Carter al ver besándose a James y a Lily

-GRYFFINDOR GANA LA COPA DE LAS CASAS- se escucho por toda la cancha

-Definitivamente el mundo esta loco- Dijo Carter mientras trataba de cubrirse de la lluvia

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, por que definitivamente fue uno de los más difíciles de hacer, ya que es muy complicado hacer una escena de quiddich, además que a mí no me salen muy bien que digamos las escenas de besos, entonces ya se imaginaran lo difícil que se me hizo hacer esta escena, pero espero que al final halla quedado muy padre. ¿Recuerdan que en el capitulo pasado les comente sobre mis nuevas historias? Pues junto con este capitulo vienen 3 cortos sobre 3 fics que quiero hacer, pero el problema que no se cual primero, así que les pido por favor que entren y los lean y me manden un review diciéndome cual les gustaría que escribiera primero. Bueno mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente y último capitulo:**

"Epilogo"

- _Mi papa tenía razón_- pensaba Lily, mientras veía su viejo libro de cuentos- _los verdaderos cuentos contienen algo importante_

-La casa, el restaurante y todo lo que tenía Fiona me pertenecía

-Fiona encontró algo que realmente le va bien

- Pero no solo a mi me cambiaron las cosas, si no que también las cosas cambiaron para Carter.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_kristin:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo tampoco te haya hecho esperar mucho, y si es así espero que haya valido la pena. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_Miki Matsura:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da muchísimo gusto saber que también te haya gustado mi otro fic 13 going 30. Regresando a esta historia, espero que te haya agradado como quedo este capitulo, solo que tiene varias cosas que le tuvo que agregar, ya que quería que se viera otro lado de ciertos personajes, cosa que espero lograr. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_ooOjosesitaOoo:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Muchas gracias por la explicación, sabes ya me sentía una inculta por no saber que eran esas letras Jajajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el pasado, y sobre mis otras historias tratare que me queden inspiradas y lo que más espero es que a ustedes les gusten. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_leilawood:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da muchísimo gusto que en ti este una lectora fiel, ya que eso me dice que te gustan muchos las historias, y sobre que vivías en el DF no me habías dicho, pero eso significa que no vivimos tan lejos como creía. Sobre la historia tienes razón ya solo queda 1 capitulo más el cual es el epilogo, así que prácticamente se puede decir que ya termine la historia. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_Cristie:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No es que no te haya contestado tu review si no que no me llegó si no sabes que siempre respondo a todos lo que me llegan a mi mail. Sobre los capítulos me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado ambos capitulo, y por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Recuerda que todo tiene un comienzo y un final y lamentablemente el final de la historia ya va a llegar a su final. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_Andreina:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado y por favor recuerda leer los cortos y decirme cual te gustaría que se publicara primero

**_johana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que tmb te haya gustado este capitulo. Solo te quiero pedir un favor, por favor lee los cortos que puse en el siguiente capitulo y dime sobre cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_CoNnY-B:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que sobre la última línea que deje la vez pasada no te haya decepcionado, sobre mis próximas historias las que tengo planeadas si son sobre películas (aunque ya estoy pensando hacer una basada en un novela que esta saliendo en México en ese momento) y a mí me gusta mucho la pareja de James y Lily, )así que creo que me dedicare un tiempo a esta pareja) Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado, creo que ya era el momento en que Lily tenía que sacar todo lo que tenia guardado ¿No lo crees? Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_Andy-Wm:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo te hay gustado como los dos anteriores, también espero que el desenlace de James tmb te hay gustado. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero.

**_Hermy:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Espero no desilusionarte con este capitulo, sobre el otro fic podrás escoger cual quieres que se publique primero, pero recuerda que tu voto es muy importante.

**_Luciana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Tranquila Fiona siempre va a ser un zorra, una $&#, por no decir más palabras, pero espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero

**_Tomoyo-potter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No te preocupes James y Lily si quedan juntos (no me atrevería a separarlos), espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero

**_AnnaTB:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. No me importa la extensión del review si no el hecho de que se hayan tomado unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo, para poder decir sus opiniones sobre la historia, y por favor no te olvides de leer los cortos de los fic que están en el siguiente capitulo y me digas cual te gustaría que escribiera primero

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Y recuerden votar para saber que historia ganara, hasta la otra.


	12. Trailers

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

La dinámica de esto es la siguiente: A continuación están 3 cortos de 3 diferentes películas, ustedes (según cual les haya gustado más) les pido de favor que me manden un review diciéndome cual es el que quiera que publique primero. O siguieren que no publique nunca alguno, espero que también me lo puedan decir.

Para que me puedan entender vamos a dejar estas acotaciones:

**En negrita**: Narrador

_Cursiva:_ Personajes

Letra normal: mensajes

Descripción: subrayado

CANCIÓN: mayúsculas y centrado

OPCIÓN A:

"**Lily intentaba crear la vida que siempre quiso"**

-_A veces quisiera ir a los siguientes 5 años-_ decía una muchacha aproximadamente de 18 años, la cual se encontraba en un bar con 3 amigas-_ y acabar la carrera de medicina_

-_Odio cuando habla de su plan de vida_- dijo una de sus amigas

"**James intentaba evitar una vida"**

-_Serás el próximo rey de Inglaterra_- decía el padre de James mientras se encontraban en un gran salón acompañados de su madre

"**Que no eligió"  
**

-¡_WISCONSIN ES LO MEJOR_!- grito un tipo que esta detrás de James, el cual agarro a James de un brazo

-_Ves_- le dijo James a su guardaespaldas, desde la parte posterior de una limosina- _esta es la vida que siempre he querido tener y por cierto de ahora en adelante, no quiero que me llames Príncipe o su Alteza, llámame James_

El coche en el que se encontraba James, arrancó y por poco atropella a Lily, la cual venía muy concentrada en un libro de Shakespeare

-_Le rogamos que nos disculpe-_ dijo James mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia

-_Estaba citando a Shakespeare_- le contaba a su amiga en la sala de tele- _como si fuera un duque, odio a los farsantes_

-_Creo que nunca me había pasado esto_- dijo James mientras veía a Lily alejándose por la calle

-_Y menos con alguien que no sabe que eres príncipe_- dijo el guardaespaldas de James

- _Ma parece guapo, pero no quiero distraerme en este momento_- le dijo Lily a sus amigas

- _¿Para qué son los pins?-_pregunto James, el cual se encontraba en la habitación de Lily, viendo un mapa de todo el mundo

-_Los rojos es donde he estado y los verdes adonde quiero ir_- dijo Lily mientras lo volteaba a ver- _¿Qué?_

-_No había conocido a alguien que me intimidara-_ dijo James mientras la veía con ojos de amor

- _Sabes nunca me había sentido así_- dijo Lily antes que James la besa apasionadamente

-_Príncipe James_- empezaron a gritar unos periodistas, justo en el momento en que James y Lily besándose

-_Corre, corre_- le gritó James a Lily, mientras recogía su chamarra del suelo

- _Eres un príncipe y por eso nos sacaban fotos_- gritaba enojada Lily

-_Si_

- _Me mentiste_

- _No quería ser príncipe por una vez en mi vida_- dijo James sumamente triste, pero al ver que Lily se iba dijo- _Lily espera_

- _Aléjate de mí_- dijo Lily muy enojada

Samantha 245

- _La química no solo existe en una clase_- le decía a Lily su mama- _y creeme que ustedes la tienen_

_-¿Dónde esta James?-_ le pregunto al compañero de cuarto de James

-_Querrás decir el príncipe que se comió mis galletas, se fue después de su último examen final._

- _James_- gritaba Lily mientras lo veía pasar junto con su familia en un desfile real, James al verla sonrió y fue por ella y la subió a su caballo

- ¡_Ay no!-_ dijo Lily al ver el lugar donde vivía

_- ¿Qué?-_ dijo James preocupado

- _No me dijiste que vivías con tus padres_- dijo Lily bromeando

- _ES UNA PLEBEYA_- gritó la madre de James, al notificar que se quedaría en el palacio

- _No puedes decirme a quien amar o como vivir mi vida_- gritó enojado James

-_Ser de la raleza implica sacrificar quien eres por quien debes ser-_ le explica a Lily la mama de James

-_Tu perteneces a esto_- decía Lily muy triste- _yo no_

- _Y lo nuestro-_ pregunto James abrazándola

- _Realmente existe un príncipe guapo, que te hace reír y que además besa muy bien-_ explicaba Lily a sus maestros

El príncipe y yo.

* * *

OPCIÓN B:

-"_Señores y señoras, la novia y su padre van a bailar su baile especial_"- se escuchaba esto en una boda

-_Cada vez que vamos a una boda veo como la novia baila con su padre y viendo que yo jamás podré hacer eso_- decía Lily muy triste

-_Lo que mas quiero en el mundo es encontrar a mi papa_- decía Lily mientras besaba la única foto de que tenía de su padre

"**3,500 millas lejos de su casa Liliana Evans encuentra la única cosa que ha estado buscando toda su vida"**

- _Viste eso-_ decía una joven que se encontraba sentada en la mesa junto con su madre- _un enorme pájaro cayó de esa pared_- dijo mientras señalaba una pared que se veía a lo lejos

-_Eres tú_- dijo Lily al ver a su padre

-_Según esto soy tu hija_- dijo mientras le enseñaba un certificado de nacimiento

- _No le vas a creer_- dijo la novia del papa de Lily mientras discutían el hecho de que el señor tuviera una hija - ¿_Cierto?_

-_Tiene un acta de nacimiento, tiene mi fotografía y tiene mis ojos_- dijo mientras veía detenidamente a Lily

_-Se va a quedar aquí con nosotros-_ decía la abuela mientras abría las puertas de un enorme cuarto

-_Eres genial Lady Dahwood_- dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba

- _Nada de abrazos querida_- dijo mientras se separaba de Lily- _soy británica_

**Mientras que su madre se muere de la angustia Lily trata de descubrir quien es**

-¿_Esta ahí?-_ se escuchaba la voz de una señora- _¿Esta bien?_

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que era padre_?- contesto el señor

- _Recuerda Lily_- le decía su padre mientras caminaban por una larga galería de fotos- _una de las tradiciones de esta familia, es que esperan cierto tipo de conducta_

Samantha 245

-_Recuerda que hay muchas personas que quieren que fracases_- le explicaba su abuela

- _Punto numero uno_- le decía su hermanastra mientras se probaban unos vestidos- _VETE A CASA_

-_Supéralo porque yo no voy a ningún lado_- contestó Lily muy enojada

**La historia de una chica**

-_Porque tratas de encajar cuando tu personalidad esta hecha para destacar_- le decía James mientras los dos estaban en una lancha

**Una niña buscando a su papa**

-_Cuando era chica deseaba, cada cumpleaños que si era muy buena vendrías a buscarme_- le decía Lily a su padre

**Y se encontró a si misma.**

Lo que quiere una bruja

* * *

OPCIÓN C:

-_Este es el mundo_- explicaba Lily a sus compañeras de clase- _esta divido en 2 por eso se esta desbaratando_- dijo mientras señalaba un mundo con muchos recortes

**Un solo mundo**

- _Ya ni la amuelas tonto_- dijo Sirius mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a James

**Dividido**

-_Malditos nacos-_ dijo un señor mientras pasaba

-_Naco tu como la vez-_ dijo Remus muy enojado

-_Así se les dice ma-_ explicaba Petunia a su madre- _NACOS_

-_No pueden pasar-_ les decía un guardia en la puerta de una disco

- _Yo los invite papa_- dijo Lily tratándolos de ayudar

-_Sabes_- le dijo James a un guardia- _no por que estés aquí eres mejor que nosotros_

-_Lily entiende_- dijo la mama de Lily mientras desayunaban- _es que no somos iguales_

- _Esto es de ellos contra nosotros-_ dijo Sirius muy enojado mientras pateaba un bote

VAMOS QUERIENDO MAS Y MAS

VAMOS QUERIENDO MAS Y MAS

VAMOS QUERIENDO MAS Y MAS

MAS Y MAS, MAS Y MAS

VAMOS QUERIENDO MAS Y MAS

VAMOS QUERIENDO MAS Y MAS

VAMOS QUERIENDO MAS Y MAS

MAS Y MAS, MAS Y MAS, MAS Y MAS

_-James ya-_ gritaba Lily al ver peleándose a James y sus amigos, contra sus amigos

-_Me la vas a pagar_- le gritó Susan a Sirius

**Un solo mundo**

-_Donde conociste al galán_- pregunto Petunia a su hermana

- _Pero si es el naco_- dijo Petunia mientras veía al chavo que se le acercaba a Lily

**Dividido**

-_Uno tiene que saber con quien si y con quien no-_ le decía la mama de Lily a Lily

**Un amor**

**Que duele**

Amar te Duele

-_Nadie dijo que el amor no duele-_ le decía su mama a James mientras le curaba una herida en la ceja

Bueno esas fueron las 3 opciones ahora ustedes deciden cual va a ser la que se publique primero.

Bye

Espero sus votos


	13. Epílogo

_La historia de la Cenicienta._

_11.- Epílogo_

_Fue un gran juego ese día, pero lo que más recuerdo de ese día fue a mis amigos, y por que negarlo también recuerdo otras cuantas cosas, pero después de todo lo que pasó, tengo que admitirlo todo mi mundo se veía como si las cosas estuvieran exactamente en su lugar_

Lily se encontraba en su cuarto recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenían en esa habitación, para poder pasarlas a la casa de Rhonda, cuando estaba revisando debajo de su cama se llevó una gran sorpresa, al encontrar el viejo libro de cuentos que su padre le había regalado cuando era chica

- _Mi papa tenía razón_- pensaba Lily, mientras veía su viejo libro de cuentos- _los verdaderos cuentos contienen algo importante_

-Perfecto- le decía Lily a un vendedor de coches- tómelo en cualquier momento

-Claro- decía el vendedor- solo necesito que me firme la señorita Rhonda unos papeles

-Claro- contestó Rhonda, en el justo momento en que Rhonda empezó a firmar, una gran maquina empezó a levantar el Jaguar, el coche de Fiona, pero esta maquina hacía tanto ruido que no tardaron en salir Fiona, Gabriella y Brianna.

-Ey ese coche es mío- grito Fiona- además pague el lugar ayer, de hecho aquí tengo el recibió- decía mientras caminaba hacía ellos con un pedazo de papel

-Jajaja- se reía Lily al ver lo chistosa que se veía Fiona en esa situación- No Fiona, de hecho hice unas cuantas llamadas para vender tu coche

¿Qué- gritaron las 3

-Y quien te dijo que podías hacerlo- pregunto Fiona muy enojada

-De hecho- dijo Rhonda superiormente- ella es la dueña

-Exacto- dijo Lily muy feliz- soy la dueña

- NO- dijo Fiona- la dueña soy yo

-Señora- decía un policía¿Había visto esto antes- pregunto mientras le enseñaba un papel blanco largo

Fiona al verlo se puso muy pálida y dijo- Nunca había visto eso en mi vida

-Entonces me puede explicar como firmo este documento sin conocerlo- decía el policía- Arrestenla- dijo imperativamente el policía

Fiona al escuchar esa palabra le dio mucho pavor, así que lo único que pensó que era prudente hacer era correr, cosa que hizo. Fiona corría como loca por todo su jardín mientras 3 policías la correteaban.

_Ese documento decía que la casa, el restaurante y todo lo que tenía Fiona me pertenecía, en cambio mis lindas hermanastras y Fiona encontrara algo que realmente les va bien._

Fiona se encontraba limpiado los pisos de la cafetería con el mismo uniforme que les hacía ponerse a las meseras (incluyendo los patines), mientras que Gabriella y Brianna se encargaban de recoger los platos de las mesas y lavarlos, pero en el momento en que se encontraban recogiendo unos platos se tropezaron con su madre, lo cual provoco que se cayeran a las 3 una encima de la otra, y para acabar el espectáculos, encima de ellas se cayo la bandeja del resto de la comida cosa que hizo que las 3 gritaran y que los clientes se rieran de ellas.

_El restaurante de mi padre fue restaurado como en sus mejores tiempos, además que logramos que mi nueva guardiana legal fuera Rhonda. Pero no solo a mi me cambiaron las cosas, si no que también las cosas cambiaron para Carter. Filmo algunos comerciales y durante la edición de ese comercial ligó a una linda chica, pero no crean que fue Shelby ya que ha ella y a sus amigas misteriosamente se llenaron de granos y llagas, con las cuales las pobre ni se podían sentar, lamentablemente ni Carter ni yo supimos por que sucedió (o por lo menos es lo que tratamos de aparentar) _

_El Valle de San Fernando se encontraba tan claro y hermoso después de la gran tormenta de ayer. James y yo empezamos una relación estable y sin escondernos, nos fuimos juntos a Princeton. Y fuimos felices por siempre. Al menos por ahora_

_Vamos alégrense, estoy muy chica para pensar en matrimonio, aparte que no todo dura para siempre._

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están, espero que no les haya decepcionado el último capitulo de la historia. Quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, y a las que se tomaron a molestia de mandarme su opinión se los agradezco el doble, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Tbm quiero agradecer por el hecho de que esta pequeña votación haya tenido tanto éxito de hecho recibí 29 votaciones, las cuales quedaron así:

Opción A: 10

Opción B: 9

Opción C: 3

El que sea: 6

Alguna que no quiere que sea publicada: 1

Así que claramente el ganador es "EL PRINCIPE Y YO", aunque quiero que recuerden que publicare los 3. Sobre el príncipe y yo lo empezare a subir dentro e 1 o 2 semanas ya que me encuentro en ese momento de vacaciones, las cuales quiero disfrutar al máximo. Bueno mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente y último capitulo:**

**_Andy-Wm:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, de hecho espero que toda la historia te haya gustado, espero que leas mi siguiente historia. Y felicidades la historia que querías gano.

**_CoNnY-B:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que el final te hay gustado y tmb espero que leas mi siguiente historia, la cual la que tu querías que ganada, felicidades, por que gracias a sus votos se escogió a los ganadores.

**_Rosemary Black:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. No te preocupes que tarde o temprano escribiré las 3 historias, por lo pronto gano el príncipe y yo, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para poder leer la de Amarte Duele, espero que la historia te haya gustado.

**_josesita:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que me dejaste me hicieron muy felices, sobre la historia espero que este mini capitulo te haya gustado, al igual que espero que te haya gustado la historia. Sobre mi próxima historia es la que escogiste, felicidades.

**_kgs:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que este capitulo y de hecho toda la historia de haya gustado. Sobre mis próximas historias la tercera opción es una película mexicana que a mi me encanta, pero espero que leas mis próximas historias.

**_kurumi-desu:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. La película de la opción b, es "Lo que una chica quiere" (México)(en España creo que es un "Un sueño para ella" o algo por el estilo), la protagonista es Amanda Bynes, es una película muy bonita si tienes la oportunidad de verla no te la pierdas.

**_Kayssa:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que no te desilusione el hecho de que voy a hacer primero la del príncipe y yo, pero después de esa voy a hacer lo que una bruja quiere. Espero que la historia te haya gustado mucho y que sigas leyendo mis historias.

**_cata:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Felicidades la historia que querías gano. Espero que te haya gustado esta historia y que leas mi siguiente historia.

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que el hecho de que no haya ganado la historia que querías no te vaya a desilusionar un poco, pero prometo que después del príncipe y yo haré lo que una bruja quiere.

**_IrEpElIyElOwInXu EvAnS:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. La tercera opción es una película mexicana que a mi me encanta, sobre las otras 2 no entiendo por que dices que en ambas tienen madre y padre? Espero que te haya gustado mucho la historia

**_leilawood:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, sabes me sirvieron mucho en especial ese donde me dices q escriba con la que me sienta mejor, pero después de pensarlo mucho tiempo me di cuenta que las 3 me encantan, pero como ustedes escogieron el príncipe y yo, por mi esta genial, solo espero que me quede bien y no decepcionarlos. Sabes van varias personas que me comentan la película de 10 cosa que odio de ti, así que voy a tratar de rentarla para poder verla y a lo mejor en un futuro adaptar, de nuevo muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, y sobre la venganza de esas 3 fulanitas espero que te haya gustado.

**_LadyAna M:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la idea de los trailers, espero que sigas leyendo mis historias y tmb espero que te haya gustado la historia.

**_Xx tintalle beth sandgirl xX:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Felicidades ya que la historia que querías haya ganado.

**_Eliza:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Me da mucha alegría saber que mis dos historias te hayan gustado, eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa, espero que no te moleste el hecho de que la película que querías no haya ganado, pero recuerda que las 3 van a ser publicadas, espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia.

**_susiblack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Me da gusto que te haya gustado esta historia, pero lamentablemente la historia que tu querías no fue la ganadora, pero espero que la historia que voy a escribir tmb la leas y espero que te guste.

**_marce:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que el final de esta historia te haya gustado, y sobre las historias espero que no te moleste el hecho de que no haya ganado la que querías, pero espero que leas la del príncipe y yo.

**_liz-potter-87:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Me da gusto que te haya gustado esta historia, pero tmb espero que el final te haya gustado. Sobre las opciones felicidades, ya que gano la historia que tu querías que fuera la primera en publicar.

**_Sakuchii-hime:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Sabes me siento alagada del hecho que de gracias a mi creas que todo se puede reescribir en el mundo potteriano, sobre tu propia historia de hadas recuerda que siempre vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera y ¿por que no? Vivir con esa persona tu propio cuento de hadas. Pero cambiando de tema espero que este epílogo te haya gustado y la forma en que Lily le quita todo a Fiona. Sabes te voy a ser sincera de que no me había dado cuenta que me gustan las películas de las nuevas chicas estrellas, y pensándolo un poco más tienes razón, tmb sobre la película de "10 cosas que odio de ti", te voy a ser sincera que nunca la había oído, pero como no eres la primera en que me la recomienda la voy a buscar para poder adaptarla. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias.

**_ArwenFenix:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que aunque la historia que querías no haya ganado sigas leyendo mis historias, tmb espero que te haya gustado mucho esta historia.

**_kala:_** Hola gracias por escribirme. Creo que no me entendiste el capitulo no era los posibles finales, si no las posibles historias que escribiría en el futuro, de hecho el final es este que acabo de poner, espero que ahora ya no tengas esa mala apreciación de la historia.

**_Luciana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que me mandaste. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que tmb te haya gustado la historia que gano, así que espero que leas mis próximas historias.

**_Cristie:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Felicidades por el hecho de que la película que querías ganara, voy a tratar de que si puedo subir 2 historias a la vez lo haré, pero no prometo nada, ya que si digamos que me tardo en subir una no me quiero imaginar cuanto tardaría subiendo dos. La tercera opción es una película mexicana que a mi me encanta, así que si tienes la oportunidad de verla te la recomiendo.

**_Tomoyo-potter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que esta segunda parte del final te haya gustado como el anterior (cosa que lo dudo ya q este no es mucho), tmb espero que la historia que gano te hay gustado, para q sea la siguiente q publique.

**_Miki Matsura:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que no te importe el hecho de q haya ganado otra película que no es la que tu quieres, pero como lo dije anteriormente tratare de subir 2 historias a la vez, pero no es seguro. Gracias por haber leído la historia de la cenicienta.

**_AnnaTB:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y tmb espero que no te importe que publique otra historia antes de la q querías, espero que sigas leyendo mi próxima historia.

**_Fleur Delacour8:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Te agradezco tu opinión, y espero que al menos esta historia si te haya gustado.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado, y tmb espero en q estés de acuerdo con la historia que voy a publicar, ya que me gustaría que leyeras mi siguiente historia.

**_Hermy:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que me mandaste, espero q la decisión q tomaron los otros te haya gustado (respecto a la historia), tmb espero q este capitulo te hay gustado.

**_chica16:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Felicidades por hecho de que la historia que querías q ganara, esta la publicare en unas 2 semanas o menos (la razón es por que estoy de vacaciones y quiero disfrutarlas al máximo), espero q este capitulo te hay gustado.

**_Ana26:_** Hola gracias por escribirme y por haber votado. Como veras Amarte duele quedo en 3 lugar, pero la tengo que publicar ya que algunos me pidieron la película, pero espero q sigas leyendo mis historias.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews sobre la historia y este capitulo.


End file.
